More than a Color More than a last name
by BlackSky83
Summary: En un mundo, Sirius Black fue un Gryffindor. En un mundo, Sirius Black fue traicionado y abandonado en Azkaban. En un mundo, Sirius Black fue repudiado por el mundo y por su familia. En un mundo, Sirius Black murió solo. Este no es ese mundo. (No slash. GEN. AU) (Titulo: Más que un color. Más que un apellido.)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Holi!**

 **Bueno...Fui atrapada y consumida por el fandom de HP y tenía que sacarme esta historia de la cabeza...**

 **Se supone que iba a ser un One-Shot pero quedo demasiado largo 0.0 así que lo dividiré en tres capítulos. Me demore un poco escribiendo este, así que no se cuando vaya a publicar la segunda y tercera parte. Y para los que leen mis otras historias... . Estoy trabajando en ellas...**

 **IMPORTANTE: No es romance. Van a ser cercanos pero el amor es solo de amigos/familia. La historia es GEN. Osea que, parte de parejas Canon, NO VA HABER AMOR/PAREJAS/ROMANCE. **

**¡Ahora si...Espero que disfruten el capitulo!**

* * *

Sirius subió los pequeños escalones que lo separaban de su futuro con el porte y elegancia que sus tutores habían amartillado en su cerebro.

Al sentarse en la banca, por un segundo sus ojos se conectaron con los del chico con el que había pasado el viaje a Hogwarts. El chico que, al aprender su nombre, continuó sonriendo como si nada estuviera mal con su familia. El chico que compartía su amor por las bromas y aquel que por un segundo Sirius llego a pensar, podría ser su mejor amigo. El joven que, por un hermoso instante, le hizo creer que su futuro no estaba escrito.

(Y esto, en una realidad, sería suficiente para que Sirius discutiera con el sombrero hasta que esté lo pusiera en la casa de los valientes. Esa, sin embargo, no es esta realidad.)

Luego el sombrero cayó sobre sus ojos y el joven azabache se golpeó sin compasión contra el duro muro de la realidad.

-Otro Black...- Murmuró el sombrero en su mente, buscando entre memorias y emociones, tratando de ubicarlo.

Y en aquella parte que era más que un sombrero, la anciana entendida sonrío con curiosidad. Otro Black. Sí. Pero este... Este era diferente.

-Slytherin.- Pensó el niño, sus manos agarrado con fuerza la banca de madera, su corazón destrozándose ante su decisión.

El sombrero se mantuvo en silencio, observando, conociendo, _buscando._ Pero aunque encontró varios signos de una mente Slytherin, el sombrero, después de su indagación, tuvo una cosa clara. Sirius Orion Black no pertenecía a la casa de las serpientes.

-No es la única opción.- Comentó. No era lo que quería decir. No realmente. Pero temía la reacción del pequeño si le dice la verdad. Que encontraría su lugar en Hufflepuff, con su lealtad y trabajo duro, o en Ravenclaw, con su brillante mente o, Merlin los proteja si confesaba esto, en _Gryffindor_ la casa de los valientes, donde su corazón pertenecía.

-No.- El comedor estaba empezando a murmurar. Era un Black. Su casa era obvia. ¿Porque se estaba demorando tanto?

Y entre la multitud de niños confundidos, un azabache de once años, con cabello incontrolable y redondos anteojos, se permitió un poco de esperanza. Quizás... quizás su primer amigo terminaría en la misma casa que él.

-Perteneces a Gryffindor.- El sombrero dejo toda vacilación atrás, decidiendo, como lo hacía con todos los niños, ser honesto. En respuesta, esperaba ira, desagrado e incluso repulsión. Pero solo se encontró con... Tristeza.

-Lo se.- Murmuro el niño, inconscientemente hablando en voz alta, como si esto pudiese hacer entender al sombrero la realidad de sus palabras.

Si pudiera, el sombrero tendría el ceño fruncido, confuso, pues nunca un niño le había pedido ir a una casa que no deseaba y que además no era a la que pertenecía.

Y de pronto, imágenes empezaron a pasar por la joven cabeza.

Un plan maestro del que el único conocedor era el sombrero y el niño bajo el. Un plan maestro que requerirá años en completar. Un plan maestro que cambiara el curso de la historia.

Un plan maestro creado en el dolor y la desesperación de un pequeño niño, rodeando en la oscuridad, pero con fuego en los ojos.

Y, por primera vez vacilante ante su veredicto, el sombrero abrió la pequeña rajadura que actuaba como su boca.

-Slytherin.- El grito fue tan suave, tan diferente a todos los demás, que a la mesa de las serpientes le tomó un momento reaccionar.

Pero pronto todos aplaudieron, porque ahora tenían al _heredero_ de los Black en su casa, y nadie era tan estúpido (suicida) como para no fingir siquiera un poco de alegría ante la noticia.

James Potter aplaudía con ellos, su mirada triste, e internamente preguntándose si aquellos momentos en el tren serían los únicos de su amistad con Sirius Black.

* * *

-Me sorprende que acabarás en Slytherin, querido primo.- Fueron las primeras palabras que Sirius oyó al entrar a su nueva sala común.

Bellatrix tenía los brazos cruzados, una mueca entre disgustada y burlona en su rostro.

Toda la habitación cayo en silencio, la emoción de un nuevo año siendo remplazada por la curiosidad y temor que un enfrentamiento entre dos Blacks provocaba. Los ojos de cada estudiante se plantaron firmemente en el pequeño de primer año y la extremista de último.

Sirius apretó los puños con fuerza, manteniéndolos entre su bata para dar una falsa imagen de tranquilidad. Al azabache no le gustaba ese juego. Un juego de palabras, donde ambos danzaban alrededor del otro, donde la lucha por poder se sentía en el aire. Lo odiaba. El juego de los aristócratas.

Eso no significa que no era jodidamente bueno en él.

-Soy el **heredero** de los Black, prima querida. Era de esperarse.- Su voz era fría, sin una pizca de emoción en ella. Enfatizó su estatus en la familia, alzando una elegante ceja hacia la mayor. Ninguna persona en la sala era ignorante ante el comentario sublime. _Recuerda tu lugar._

Bellatrix vaciló. Solo por un segundo. Porque este no era el mismo primo que había visto el verano pasado. El joven frente a ella tenía la perfecta máscara pura sangre, sus movimientos y palabras tan elegantes y finos como los de cualquier príncipe. La imagen era tan alejada del Sirius que conocía, que le tomó un momento contestar.

-Pero nunca fuiste muy Black. ¿O sí?- _Desgracia_. Y tanto como el mensaje anterior, el significado de este fue claro para las serpientes.

-Y aun así, aquí estoy.- _Heredero. A comparación, eres insignificante_. Bellatrix sacó su varita, apuntándola al azabache.

Pero antes de que las cosas pudieran escalar a algo peor, Narcissa se paró frente a su hermana, una amable (falsafalsafalsa) sonrisa en su rostro.

Porque Narcissa entendía, veía los signos de un peligroso depredador y, por primera vez, no era la supervivencia de la víctima de su hermana quien le preocupa.

-Bienvenido, Sirius.- Y con ello, agarró el brazo de Bella, arrastrándola al dormitorio de mujeres para intentar hacerle entender la seriedad de sus problemas.

Aun cuando estuvieron fuera de vista, Sirius mantuvo su aire frío e indiferente, la sonrisa triunfante que trataba de aparecer en su rostro siendo forzosamente escondida tras sus grises ojos.

Sin querer, Bellatrix le había dado poder en su primer día. Sirius se aseguraría de no desperdiciarlo.

* * *

Todas las casas tenían grandes diferencias entre ellas, cada una única en su propia manera, pero esto se debía más a sus valores que a la incapacidad de imitar a las otras. Slytherin, sin embargo, tenía algo en especial que ninguna de las casa tenía y nunca podrían tener, y aún si lo intentarán no les sería posible, pues era algo tan... _Slytherin_ que a cualquier persona fuera de aquella casa le costaría siquiera entenderlo.

Slytherin era dominado por una jerarquía. Cada estudiante tenía su propia agenda, cada uno tenía su propio grupo de amigos, su propio grupo social. Su lugar en la casa era decidido por varios factores. Pequeñas cosas como ser la estrella de Quidditch o sacar las mejores notas te daban ciertos privilegios, pero...¿El verdadero poder? Ese lo tenían los más peligrosos, aquellos que llegarían al mar de la política y nadarían sin problema. Estos jóvenes eran, casi siempre, de familias pura sangre. No porque los otros no pudieran. No. Pero estos jóvenes (nunca habían sido niños) estaban _entrenados_ para este campo de batalla. Hogwarts solo era la primera arena.

Y entre las múltiples capas que cubrían esta jerarquía, en la punta siempre había un estudiante que, aunque todos lo sabían pero nadie lo decía, reinaba la casa.

Quien se encargaba de que Slytherin fuera en la dirección que deseaba, quien controlaba a los perfectos como marionetas. Quien se mantenía en las sombras y manejaba la casa con hilos invisibles. Quien al graduarse, subiría en la escala de poder como un cohete sin freno.

Normalmente era un joven de último año, pero aquellos que tenían un apellido respaldándolos podían llegar al trono en sexto año, muy pocas veces en quinto.

Sirius, con su apellido, podía y planeaba llegar a ese puesto en su quinto año. Antes de eso se aseguraría de obtener la lealtad de los cursos menores.

O al menos, ese fue su plan. Hasta que su hermano Regulus fue sorteado.

-¡Gryffindor!- El grito resonaba en la habitación, el silencio de todas las mesas haciéndolo más fuerte.

Nadie parecía muy seguro de cómo reaccionar. ¿Deberían aplaudir? ¿Abuchear? Era un Black entrando a la casa de los leones. No se suponía que fuera posible.

Y de pronto... De pronto una persona se levantó de la mesa de los valientes y, con una brillante sonrisa, empezó a aplaudir.

Los ojos de Sirius, al igual que los de todos los habitantes del comedor, se posaron sobre James Potter, quien aplaudía con vigor. Sus dos amigos pronto lo siguieron y en cuestión de segundos Gryffindor era una mesa llena de aplausos y virotes.

Los Slytherin, Sirius incluido, se mantuvieron completamente quietos. Todos y cada uno tenía su máscara firmemente puesta, pero más de uno era incapaz de esconder la rabia tras sus ojos.

Sirius, por su lado, estaba petrificado. Sabía lo que esto causaría. Ya podía imaginar las maldiciendo volando contra un inocente pequeño de primer año, por haber sido sorteando en "la casa equivocada". Casi que podía escuchar el grito de su madre al pronunciar el "Cruciatus".

Apretando los puños, su cara se fijó en una mirada de determinación. ¿Quinto año? No. Sirius haría Slytherin _suyo_ y se aseguraría de que ninguno de esos fanaticos locos se acercara a su hermano.

Sin embargo... Mientras tanto...

Y al igual que toda su casa, Sirius se unió para matar con la mirada a su hermano menor. Pero por muy diferentes razones.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy no era un idiota. No. Había crecido en una casa en donde la simple acción de querer un juguete ya era una guerra de palabras con ambos padres. Si era lo suficientemente bueno, obtendría lo deseado. Si no... Suprimió el temblor que quería recorrer su cuerpo para nuevamente fijarse en lo que estaba pasando.

El heredero de los Black estaba frente a él, sus brazos cruzados y su mirada desafiante. Algo muy Gryffindor, si no fuese por la astucia tras aquellos ojos.

Lucius nunca lo admitiría, pero disfrutaba las batallas verbales con el joven de segundo. Eran mucho más desafiantes que las que tenía con personas de su propio grado.

Esta batalla, sin embargo, no la estaba disfrutando. Sabía lo que Black quería y no estaba dispuesto a entregarlo.

Black estaba tras su trono. (Y en la privacidad de su mente, se permitió sentir el miedo que apretaba su corazón, porque este era un _Black_ y los Black siempre obtenían lo que querían, sin impórtales las **consecuencias.** )

-Los perfectos tienen un horario bastante... Interesante.- Comentó Black, una sonrisa inocente (burlonapeligrosadepredador) en su rostro. Lucius asintió, alzando una ceja. Pero sabía lo que el joven azabache trataba. Un ataque simple, fácil, para que aquellos que no entenderían la dura batalla pudieran saber el resultado de la guerra.

-El cual pequeños de segundo año no tienen derecho a ver.- Algunos de sus compañeros estaban sonriendo, como si ya hubiese ganado. Lucius, sin embargo, sabía que apenas empezaban.

-Oh no. No quiero saberlo. Solo me preocupa el poco tiempo que tienen para estudiar. Ya que nunca los veo en la sala común.- Alzó las manos, su sonrisa inocente aún plasmada en su rostro. Lucius se detuvo a si mismo de fruncir el ceño.

-Los años mayores son un poco más difíciles. No tenemos tanto tiempo como los de segundo. Por supuesto que no los verá mucho.- Respondió con tranquilidad. La batalla estaba siendo más fácil de lo esperado. Solo tenía que mostrar la ignorancia de un enano de segundo ante el resto de la casa.

-Por supuesto. Pero hay ciertos... documentos que no se pueden leer fuera de nuestra casa.- La inocente sonrisa se había ido, remplazada por una mirada depredadora que asustaría al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore.

Lucius frunció el ceño de forma casi imperceptible. El niño había cambiado el juego. Ya no se trataba de la escuela, estaba insinuando a algo mucho más grande.

-¿Documentos?- Cuestionó, aunque ya sospechaba a lo que se refería.

-Cartas de la familia.- Respondió simplemente, alzando los hombros, como si aquellas cartas no contuviera información sensible sobre la guerra, la política involucrada y todo lo que los padres querían informar a sus herederos. Las cartas de los séptimos años eran especialmente importantes.

Lucius se mantuvo en silencio, observando al joven. El juego se estaba volviendo más peligroso de lo esperado. Y hacía solo unos segundos estaba pensando que iba a ser fácil.

-Me sorprende que tu familia pueda enviar cartas, considerando lo... ocupados que están.- Continuó el azabache al notar que el rubio se mantenía en silencio. Lucius apretó su agarre en la varita guardada en su bolsillo.

Su familia estaba tratando de subir su estatus. Actualmente eran una casa "Noble" e intentaban ser una de las casas "Más Nobles" pues aunque la diferencia era una palabra el poder político que les daba era absurdo.

Habían logrado convencer a varias familias para que votaran por ellos, pero no habían logrado convencer a ninguna de las casas más influyentes. Si Sirius le escribía a su abuelo y lo lograba convencer de que votará o no por los Malfoy podía depender el futuro de Lucius. Ambos estaban conscientes de ello.

El rubio, disimuladamente, observó la sala común, donde la mayoría de la casa estaba acumulada. Los más inteligentes parecían haberse dado cuenta del resultado de la batalla y tras sus impenetrables ojos ya empezaban a crecer planes para tomar esto a su favor. Sus ojos buscaron los grises de su novia, quien le sonrió con simpatía y asintió.

Había perdido su lugar en la escuela, pero había ganado un lugar más prestigioso en la sociedad.

-Puedo pasarte los horarios de los perfectos.- Habló finalmente, inclinando un poco su cabeza para demostrar su derrota.

Sirius sonrío. (Depredadorburlonpeligrosopeligro)

* * *

-Aquí está el salón de transfiguración.- James le sonrío al azabache a su lado. Normalmente no se hubiera molestado con los niños de primer año, pero él era un caso especial.

Regulus Black asintió, sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que sostenía la maleta. James suspiro un poco. No podía culpar al menor, después de todo ser un Black en la casa de los leones no era fácil. James había logrado convencer a su grado y al anterior de darle una oportunidad al azabache, pero los años mayores tenía más prejuicios. James sabía que él sería igual, a no ser por el joven heredero con quien había hablado el año pasado. No habían vuelto a conversar, pero James sabía que era un buen chico y por ende su hermano también lo era. O al menos eso esperaba.

Le revolcó el cabello al menor, sonriendo ante la mirada matadora que le dio, pues tras esta estaba un mar de agradecimiento.

-Todo estará bien. Buena suerte.- Le sonrío una última vez antes de girar sobre sus talones, caminando hacia su propia clase.

Mantuvo su mirada en el techo, su mente perdida. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, todos los estudiantes en sus respectivos salones. James ni se inmutó por lo tarde que seguramente llegaría, Remus y Peter lo cubrirían.

Una mano se posó sobre su boca mientras que otra lo arrastraba a una cercana aula abandonada. James lucho contra el agarre, pero este lo sostenía con sorpresiva fuerza, considerando que, por el tamaño de la mano, sabía que era un joven.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, James fue liberado.

Inmediatamente el niño saco su varita, apuntándola a su atacante. La bajo un poco, sin embargo, al ver quien era. (Inocencia, ¿quizás? O de pronto lealtad hacia un animal venenoso que lo podría morder en cualquier momento.)

-¿Sirius?- Cuestionó, dándose cuenta de su error demasiado tarde. No eran amigos y según las reglas de etiqueta, no tenía derecho a llamarlo por su nombre. James no solía seguir aquellas reglas pero sabía que era más fácil tratar con Slytherins cuando el protocolo era seguido.

Aun así, Sirius no pareció enojado. Asintió en su dirección, pasando una mano por su cabello y despeinando el normalmente inmaculado peinado. James se mantuvo en silencio, esperando.

-¿Porque lo tratas tan bien?- Preguntó finalmente. James mantuvo sus ojos sobre él otro joven, precavido. Sabía que Sirius no lo atacaría sin razón, pero estaba usando su voz de pura sangre y eso era peligroso.

-¿A Regulus?- Cuestionó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Sirius le dio una mirada que le mostraba la poca paciencia que el otro joven tenía en ese momento.

James alzó los hombros, una sonrisa calmada en sus labios.

-Todos merecen una oportunidad. No es malo solo por su apellido.- Sirius pareció momentáneamente perder la habilidad de hablar, su boca abriendo y cerrándose sin producir sonido, como si no pudiese entender el concepto de no ser juzgado. Finalmente se compuso, aclarando su garganta antes de hablar.

-¿Algún otro motivo?- Preguntó, permitiéndose mostrar un poco de sospecha. James rodó los ojos antes de negar la cabeza.

Lo que el Gryffindor no sabía era que, con él, Sirius tenía la guardia baja. De ser alguien diferente, el Black hubiera bufado ante su respuesta, y lo hubiese interrogado hasta descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones, pero el azabache aún recordaba aquel viaje que lo llenó momentáneamente de esperanza.

Sirius asintió, mirando por la ventana, su mente lejos del salón en el que se encontraba.

-¿Por eso me secuestraste?- Preguntó James, tratando de aliviar el ambiente. Al ver la pequeña sonrisa que el normalmente serio Black obtuvo, el azabache lo contó cómo una victoria.

-Cuida de él.- Pidió en un susurro casi imperceptible. (La primera vez que se permitía ser vulnerable dentro de la escuela. Tampoco había tenido muchas oportunidades fuera de esta, pues pronto había descubierto lo peligrosos que era serlo. Pero... joder. Era su hermano y necesitaba ayuda).

La sonrisa de James desapareció, siendo remplazada por una mirada sería. Camino hasta este frente al Slytherin, extendiendo su mano como oferta de paz (amistad).

-Lo prometo.- Sirius lo observo por unos momentos antes de agarrar su mano.

(Y en una pequeña y abandonada habitación, temprano en la mañana con la brillante luz del sol que significaba un nuevo día a sus espaldas, una amistad nació. Una amistad que cambiaría al mundo y que empezó con un simple apretón de manos.)

* * *

Regulus agitó la mano, despidiéndose de sus amigos. Los Ravenclaw le sonrieron antes de desaparecer tras una esquina. El joven agarro su varita, pues aunque llevaba dos meses en la escuela y la mayoría de los ataques se habían detenido, aún caminaba con precaución cuando estaba solo. Había sido golpeado con demasiadas maldiciones como para actuar de otra manera.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar unas risas al final del pasillo, crueles y burlonas. Tomo un profundo respiro, preparándose para lo peor.

Se encontró con un grupo de Slytherins, tercer año, alrededor de dos Hufflepuff de su grado. Ambos se veían completamente aterrados, pegándose lo más posible al muro tras ellos para alejarse de los mayores. Y tras los de tercero, un joven de segundo observaba los procedimientos, con una mirada casi que aburrida.

Y ese indiferente Slytherin era nada más y nada menos que su hermano mayor, Sirius Black, a quien había estado evitando desde el festín de inicio de año. Regulus consideró girar sobre sus talones e irse de la escena, pero el valor que le había dado un lugar en la casa de los leones se hizo presente.

-¡Déjenlos en paz!- Exclamó, apretando un poco más sus libros contra su pecho. Todos dirigieron sus miradas al menor de los Black.

Casi que inmediatamente uno de los Slytherin dirigió su varita al Gryffindor, un destello brillante y sádico en su mirada. Dio un paso al frente de forma amenazadora pero una mano en su pecho lo detuvo.

Sirius alzó una ceja ante las miradas curiosas que recibió, simplemente girando sobre sus talones para dirigir toda su atención a los dos Hufflepuff, efectivamente ignorando a su hermano menor por completo. Sus ojos estaban fríos cuando alzó la varita hacia ellos, murmurando una maldiciendo que su querida madre le había enseñado.

-" _Clausa Faucium"_ \- Las manos de los tejones se dirigieron a sus gargantas, el pánico invadiendo sus rostros cuando el aire se continuaba a rehusar a llegar a sus pulmones, haciendo que el inhalar fuese increíblemente doloroso pero sus instintos de supervivencia no les permitían evitar la acción.

Regulus estaba complemente congelado, sus propias manos subiendo a su garganta, pues aunque no estaba bajo el efecto del hechizo, su cuerpo recordaba a la perfección como se sentía.

Se convenció a si mismo de que esa fue la razón por la que no hablo. Por la que no le rogó a su hermano (Su hermano. Joder su hermano. ¿Se convertirá en asesino en segundo año?) que se detuviera.

Finalmente, cuando los dos Hufflepuff parecían a punto de la inconsciencia, Sirius levanto el hechizo. Su cara seguía tan blanca como siempre, la de sus compañeros sin embargo, tanto el Gryffindor como los dos Slytherin, estaban ligeramente verdes, sus manos temblando un poco.

-Una mirada.- Murmuró, guardando su varita. -Una sola mala mirada a cualquiera de mis serpientes...- No termino la oración, pero la amenaza estaba clara. Ambos jóvenes asintieron frenéticamente, sus manos aún sobre sus cuellos, como si temieran que el aire nuevamente se les escapara.

Sirius asintió, mirando a todos los habitantes del pasillo directo a los ojos.

-Solo estábamos teniendo una **agradable** conversación.- Sonrío, puntualizando la palabra. Por un segundo Regulus se preguntó si se había imaginado todos esos momentos donde Sirius había sido cálido y amable y era simplemente _su hermano_. No un _Slytherin_.

Aquellos momentos antes de Hogwarts, cuando la luz de la vida aún brillaba con fuerza en sus ojos. (Y solo para sí mismo Regulus admitiría que el completo **terror** que tenía de que la luz también se fuera de sus ojos fue la razón por la que rogó no estar en la casa de los ambiciosos. Porque…Si podían romper el espíritu de _Sirius_ , ¿Qué oportunidad tenia él?... Y terminó en la casa de los valientes por su cobardía. Irónico.)

Los tejones volvieron a asentir antes de correr de vuelta a su agujero, tan rápido como sus piernas se los permitían. Y Sirius, sin darle una sola mirada más, giró sobre sus talones, volviendo al nido de las culebras.

Al día siguiente, Regulus no pudo evitar observar la casa verde. Inmediatamente localizando a su hermano, noto cuan... _solo_ se veía. Estaba rodeado de personas (Tú casa es tu familia. Tucasaestufamilia. ¿Porquenoestascontufamilia?) Pero completamente apartado de ellas. Les hablaba, sonreía con educación y asentía cuando era necesario, pero estaba solosolosolo.

Y esa noche, al mirar por su ventana, notó lo sola que se veía la brillante estrella de Sirius, la estrella de los perros, en el oscuro cielo.

* * *

Empezó con una pequeña e inofensiva broma. Un hechizo para amarrar los cordones de ambos zapatos en un solo nudo, provocando que al pararse se cayera.

La cara de Severus se había vuelto completamente roja, mientras sin éxito trataba de soltar el nudo. Sirius, por su parte, observó las reacciones del resto del comedor. Los Ravenclaws habían dejado sus libros por unos segundos antes de decidir que la fuente de entretenimiento no era lo suficientemente buena para requerir su atención e inmediatamente volvieron a sus investigaciones. (Callados. Indiferentes. ¿Dónde estaba la casa de los inteligentes y peligrosos que había creado Rowena Ravenclaw?) Algunos Hufflepuff trataban de ocultar sus risas, mientras otros observaban con desaprobación. (Oh… pero oh... Si hubiera sido un tejón el afectado la casa de los leales olvidaría la compasión, porque cualquiera que se _atreviera_ a atacar a uno de los suyos sin razón **_sufriría._** ¿Cuándo se había vuelto la lealtad y amabilidad exclusiva para su propia casa?) Y los Gryffindor... Los Gryffindor reían sin filtro, sus burlas llegando desde el otro lado de la sala. (¿Cuando? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto la popularidad más importante que la caballerosidad que se suponía debía destacar en su casa?). Los Slytherin... La mayoría mantenía una fría máscara y solo unos pocos se atrevieron a darle miradas burlonas a su compañero caído. (Sirius se aseguraría de meter en sus cabezas la **lealtad** hacia su casa, porque fuera de su sala común, los Slytherin siempre serían los culpables de todo, y si no tenían ni a su propia casa apoyándolos... ¿Qué pasaría con el hogar de los astutos?)

Se forzó a sí mismo a ignorar los tres leonés que reían con más vigorosidad.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pero no se detuvo ahí. Poco a poco las bromas se volvieron más pesadas. Más peligrosas. Sirius sentía las miradas de las serpientes sobre él. (Están atacando uno de los nuestros. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ** _¿! Que vas a hacer!?_** )

Pero Sirius _no sabía_ que hacer. Esto no era como con los tejones, que habían atacado a unas serpientes por quienes eran sus padres. No. Estas bromas no tenían _sentido_ y Sirius sabía quién era el responsable. (Nononono era un buen chico. ¿Porque hacía esto?)

No pudo ignorarlo más cuando la poción de Severus estalló, provocando que se quedara en el hospital tres días. Esto se había salido de control.

Pasando por uno de los pasillos más recorridos, Sirius agarro el brazo de James, halándolo hacia un salón vacío sin decir palabra. (Y en el camino pudo ver cómo la tensión en los hombros de los Slytherin se iba. _Sirius se encargaría._ Era el pensamiento que pasaba por la cabeza de las serpientes. _Todo estará bien ahora_. )

-¿Sirius...?- Preguntó confuso el león cuando estuvieron solos. Sirius le daba la espalda, la mano en su bolsillo apretando con fuerza su varita.

-Detente Potter.- James frunció el ceño al escuchar el tono. Era una voz que el azabache no había usado con él desde el momento en que se habían vuelto amigos. (Era un tono para sus enemigos. Para intimidar y asustar. _¿Porque estaba usándolo con James?_ )

-¿De qué estás hablando...?- Sirius giró sobre sus talones, apuntando su varita al pecho del Gryffindor. James dio un paso atrás, sus ojos abriéndose por la sorpresa.

-Mierda James. Detente.- Y James se atrevió a ver más allá de la varita. Vio como la mano que la sostenía temblaba ligeramente, como la perfecta máscara había caído, y los ojos de Sirius le rogaban _que entendiera._ Las palabras de su padre volvieron a su cabeza. (" _Ten cuidado con los Slytherin." Le había susurrado el hombre a su hijo unos días antes de que partiera el tren. "Saben muchas maldiciones peligrosas." Concordó el niño, asintiendo. Pero su padre negó la cabeza. "Porque atacar a uno es atacar a todos.")_

Agarraba su varita con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos, pero se negaba a bajar el brazo. "Por favor no me obligues a hacer esto." Las palabras que no podía decir con su boca, gritaba con sus ojos.

Los labios de James se pusieron en una firme línea blanca, girando la cabeza para observar el muro a su lado. Sirius estaba hablando sobre las bromas hacia Quejicus, las bromas que James no se permitía aceptar eran bastante crueles.

Pero no podía detenerse. _No podía_. Esa serpiente estaba tratando de robarse a _Lily_. Quería alejarla de Gryffindor y James _no podía_ permitir eso. El "no" estuvo en la punta de su lengua, hasta que hizo el error de mirar a los ojos del Slytherin. (Su amigo. Los ojos de su amigo que le rogaban. Le rogaban que no forzará la mano del Black. Y joder, no hablaban mucho y su amistad aún era delicada, pero a veces se sentía más cercano a él joven que debería ser su enemigo que a los dos muchachos con quien compartía habitación.)

-De acuerdo.- James asintió, dejando que una suave sonrisa se posará en sus labios. El cuerpo de Sirius pareció caer un poco con el alivió y sin pensarlo se acercó al Potter, dejando que su cabeza cayera sobre el hombro del otro.

-Idiota.- Murmuro. James se congeló momentáneamente, pues aunque habían vuelto a verse desde ese apretón de manos, siempre había sido en secreto y James _siempre_ era el que empezaba el contacto físico. Aun así pronto reaccionó, poniendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del azabache frente a él. Una fuerte risa salió de sus labios.

-A cambio deberás ayudarme con algunas bromas.- Sintió una pequeña risa recorrer el cuerpo de su amigo y supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

-Fuera.- Ordenó Sirius, inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia atrás. En el vagón se encontraban Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws. Todos emocionados por las vacaciones de invierno. Bueno. Casi todos.

Estaban en el expreso de Hogwarts, volviendo a Londres. Los Gryffindor parecieron listos para empezar a gritar, pero los Ravenclaw pronto agarraron a la mayoría de sus amigos, arrastrándolos fuera del compartimiento. Después de todo, había una razón por la que habían quedado en la casa de los inteligentes y no en la de los valientes.

Regulus quedo solo. Sirius entro a la cabina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y agitando su varita para hacer lo que Regulus reconoció como un hechizo silenciador. Regulus junto sus manos, apretándolas un poco para evitar que otras partes de su cuerpo mostrará su nerviosismo. Su hermano mayor no le había hablado en lo que llevaban del año, aquel enfrentamiento con los Hufflepuff había sido la única vez que le había dado más que una mirada. ¿Por qué lo buscaba ahora? ¿Cuando volvían a casa y a lo que seguramente ahora sería el infierno del menor?

-Necesitaba a alguien en el lado de la luz, así que te pedí que fueras a Gryffindor. El sombrero consideró tu sacrificio noble, caballeroso y valiente, y por eso terminaste en Gryffindor.- Regulus frunció el ceño, confuso. Sirius lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, completamente serio.

Al ver que su hermano menor todavía no entendía, Sirius rodó los ojos. Camino hasta estar frente a él y se arrodilló para estar a la misma altura. Agarro su barbilla con gentileza, tratándole de hacer entender la importancia de lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Necesitaba a alguien en el lado de la luz, así que te pedí que fueras a Gryffindor. El sombrero consideró tu sacrificio noble, caballeroso y valiente, y por eso terminaste en Gryffindor.- Repitió, su agarre apretándose de tal forma que Sirius sabía se estaba volviendo doloroso, pero necesitaba que **_entendiera_**. Regulus lo miro confuso unos segundos más antes de que la comprensión se mostrará en su rostro. Cauteloso, trató de asentir, pero la mano de su hermano aún se lo evitaba.

Sirius le dio una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa de cariño y amor que muy pocos habían visto, una sonrisa que había desaparecido el día que llego a Hogwarts. Le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de levantarse y, revolcándole el cabello, salió del compartimento.

Inmediatamente sus amigos volvieron a entrar y tras ellos pudo ver a James Potter, a quien seguramente habían llamado cuando su hermano lo había "secuestrando".

James y Sirius compartieron una mirada que, para cualquier otra persona, sería de indiferencia y un poco de sospecha. Pero Regulus pudo ver algo más. Algo oculto y secreto entre los dos jóvenes.

Y decidió que le debía el al menos dejarle tener ese secreto. Después de todo, le acababa de salvar la vida.

* * *

A pesar de la excusa de Sirius, Regulus aún fue "disciplinado" al llegar a casa. Fue mucho menos doloroso de lo que pudo haber sido y los gritos no fueron de "eres una decepción para la familia". En vez "sacrificarse por otros no es digno de un Black!" Resonó en los muros de la casa.

Al final, el azabache termino tendido en su cama, la magia usada para su castigo previniendo que cualquier signo se mostrará de lo ocurrido. Eso no significaba que no doliera.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y Regulus no pudo hacer más que prepararse para otra tanda de gritos y quizás otra ronda de maldiciones. En su lugar, Sirius entró a la habitación con aquella suave sonrisa que antes era tan común en él pero que ahora raramente aparecía. El mayor cerró la puerta con su cadera, pues en sus manos estaba cargando una charola de comida. El estómago de Regulus rugió con agradecimiento pero el Gryffindor sabía que eso traerá serías consecuencias a ambos si eran descubierto. Aun así, no objetó cuando su hermano dejó la bandeja sobre su mesa de noche. Hacía mucho había aprendido que discutir con Sirius era completamente inútil.

Lentamente empezó a levantarse, gruñendo un poco cuando sus costillas le hicieron saber su descontento con la idea. Sirius frunció un poco el ceño, pero se mantuvo en silencio, incluso después de que el menor agarrara la comida que había traído.

-Los Hufflepuff...- Rompió el silencio Regulus, pero fue incapaz de decir más, inseguro de cómo continuar.

-¿Los del pasillo?- Cuestiono el Slytherin, una de sus ceja alzándose un poco. Regulus se mordió el labio, sabiendo que era un error traer el tema, pero necesitando saber la razón.

-¿Porque los atacaste?- Mantuvo sus ojos firmemente fijos en su manta, temeroso a ver los cálidos ojos de su hermano volverse fríos y cerrados ante él.

En cambio, simplemente escucho un suave suspiro.

-Habían atacado a unos Slytherin de primer año.- Respondió con sencillez, como si el hecho de que unos _Hufflepuff_ atacaran a _Slytherins_ no fuera completamente sub-real e imposible.

Eran Hufflepuff. Los amables. Los que siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudar a otros. Los leales.

Por su mente paso la posibilidad de que los Slytherin los provocarán. Porque las serpientes _siempre_ eran las que iniciaban los conflictos y… wow- ¿Desde cuándo había empezado a pensar así?

Los Hufflepuff eran los amigos leales y amigables. Los Ravenclaw eran los amigos en los que siempre podías contar para ayudar en un problema. Los Gryffindor eran valientes y aceptaban a todos.

Pero ninguna de esas cualidades se mostraba cuando trataban con serpientes, porque Slytherin _siempre era la excepción._

-Oh.- Fue todo lo que pudo decir en respuesta, incomodo ante los pensamiento que pasaban por su cabeza.

-Iras a casa de Connor en tres días.- Comentó Sirius, efectivamente cambiando el tema. Regulus estuvo a poco de ahogarse con su comida, pues Connor era uno de los amigos que había hecho ese año. Pura sangre, pero Gryffindor.

-¿C-Como?- Su boca no parecía capaz de articular nada aparte de eso, su cerebro aun tratando de procesar las palabras.

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Sirius era oscura, misteriosa y dolorosa. Fue todo lo que Regulus necesitó para saber que el precio por su libertad era alto.

-Yo me encargó de todo.- Y Regulus vio. Vio como en los ojos de su hermano su alma estaba lentamente muriendo. Como se oscurecían un poco más y la vida estaba un poco menos radiante en ellos.

Y Regulus sabía. Sabía que debía preguntar, que debía evitar que su hermano hiciese lo que fuera que tenía que hacer para sacarlo de esa casa. Pero el solo imaginar en no estar _atrapado_ en ser _libre_ y no sufrir bajo la varita de su madre lo detuvo. Y se permitió pensar que esta era una decisión que Sirius había tomado y Regulus no debía interferir en ello. ( _Cobarde_. Gritaban sus adentros. _Un cobarde en la casa de los leones._ No era ambicioso como una serpiente y no tenía el valor de un león. Entonces...¿Qué era?) (Cobarde.)

* * *

Sirius no se arrepentía. Claro que no. Su hermano estaba a salvo, lejos de su hogar. Nada lo podía lastimar ahora.

Y aun así, por un momento, deseo no haber hecho ese estúpido trató. Por un momento quizo que su hermano estuviera en casa, adolorido, maltratado, temeroso. Pero al menos Sirius estaría con él, y no **aquí**.

El hombre frente a él era atractivo, con facciones aristócratas y un aura carismática que lo rodeaba. Pero eso no podía ocultar la oscuridad que salía de su alma misma y que parecía sofocar el salón, en un intento de ahogarlos a todos con su mera presencia.

-Heredero Black.- Su voz era suave, pero incluso eso no ocultaba el poder tras cada palabra.

Sirius se tuvo que recordar a si mismo toda sus lecciones, pero esto no le llevó más que una fracción de segundo, pues pronto inclinó un poco su cabeza en dirección al mayor, su cara perfectamente blanca.

-Señor Oscuro.- Respondió respetuosamente. La boca del hombre se puso en una firme línea blanca, siendo eso lo único que necesito para mostrar su infelicidad con el saludo.

Pero Sirius se negaba completamente a llamarlo "Mi señor". Él no era propiedad de nadie y no estaba marcado, además, por mucho que lo despreciara, era un Black. Y los Black nunca se arrodillaban ante alguien que no consideraran dignos.

Sirius sabía que era peligroso provocar al hombre, pero cuando este simplemente inclinó su cabeza y siguió su camino, la teoría del azabache se confirmó.

Lord Voldemort no podía poner a los Black en su contra. No cuando tenían tanto poder y manejaban a la sociedad mágica con hilos no tan invisibles. Así que, por ahora, Sirius era intocable.

(Y solo a si mismo se admitiría como sus manos aún estaban temblando al volver a casa. Como, después de eso, nunca se volvió a sentir completamente limpio.)

* * *

Empezó como una necesidad. Un recordatorio de porque hacia lo que hacía. De que en la guerra _los sacrificios eran necesarios_.

Observaba a sus compañeros, en todas sus clases. Miraba su felicidad, su tristeza, su frustración y podía ver grandes magos y brujas en creación, así como los que nunca llegarían a mucho tras graduarse.

Y durante ello noto cierto... Patrón. No fue intencional, y no lo estaba buscando, pero al verlo le fue imposible ignorarlo.

Remus Lupin desaparecía todos los meses por un par de días. Y cada vez que volvía lo hacía con una nueva herida.

Sirius aplasto el miedo que lo petrificó por un momento y se resolvió a hablarlo con Potter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-James.- Sirius susurro, no queriendo atraer la atención de los cuadros en el exterior ni de ningún profesor, pues era mucho más allá de la hora permitida y ambos jóvenes se encontraban jugando ajedrez mágico en un aula abandonada.

Noches oscuras y vacías habitaciones eran los únicos momentos en los que se podían permitir ser amigos.

-¿Hm?- James ni siquiera alzó la mirada del tablero, demasiado concentrado en su siguiente movimiento.

Sirius abrió la boca para hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió de su garganta. Dirigió sus ojos a la luna y solo cuando vio que esta estaba a la mitad, permitió que sus hombros se relajaran un poco, pero las palabras seguían atoradas en su boca.

-¿Sirius?- Cuestionó James cuando el Black paso demasiado tiempo callado. Por fin había alzado la mirada, y lo observaba con preocupados ojos avellana.

-Lupin desaparece mucho.- Comentó con vacilación, como quien simplemente no encuentra mejor tema para hablar.

Los ojos de James se achinaron un poco en sospecha y su mirada se llenó de temor.

-Tiene una salud delicada.- Replicó con cautela. Sus miradas se mantuvieron conectadas por unos minutos más y, por primera vez en la historia de su amistad, Sirius fue quien la apartó.

-Ya veo. Es tarde y tenemos un examen mañana. Buenas noches.-

(Esa noche ambos habían mentido.)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

James sintió una mano taparle la boca, arrastrándolo a una aula vacía. Esta vez ni se molestó en luchar, pues solo había una persona en toda la escuela que usaba esos métodos para hablar con él.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse tras él y, como siempre, se giró para darle una sonrisa a su amigo. Antes de que pudiera hablar, sin embargo, un brazo lo empujó contra la pared, con tanta fuerza que James supo causaría un moretón.

-¿Estás loco?- Exclamó Sirius, sus ojos un poco desenfocados mientras su mente iba a mil por hora.

Un mes. Había esperado un mes. Observaba a Lupin todas las clases y en la noche vigilaba la luna. El día de la luna llena, Lupin desapareció, como lo había estado haciendo desde primer año. (¿Cómo no lo había visto? Un _demonio_ viviendo entre ellos.)

Y Sirius sabía. Sabía que James era consciente del hecho que vivía con... con un monstruo. Y no entendía. ¿Porque? ¿Porque trataba a un animal salvaje como un amigo?

-Sirius ¿Qué te pasa?- Exclamó el Gryffindor, revolviéndose un poco en el agarre, pues le estaba empezando a costar respirar.

-¡Es un hombre lobo!- Y tan solo decir las palabras le provocaron un mal sabor en la boca. ( _"Los hombres lobos no son humano Sirius." Su madre lo miró fijamente, sus ojos serios. "Son animales. Animales salvajes para usar y desechar. Al menos que lo vayas a usar, no fraternices con lobos." Un Sirius de 6 años había asentido, emocionado por complacer a su madre._ )

James se quedó mudo por unos segundos antes de que un fuego brillante y protector apareciera en sus ojos. Demasiado brillante para un joven de su edad.

-¡No puedes decirle a nadie! Remus es mi amigo.- Con un empujón apartó a Sirius, sus normalmente joviales facciones completamente serías.

Sirius negó la cabeza, apretando los puños y, por primera vez en su estadía en Hogwarts, perdiendo su compostura por completo.

-¡Es un monstruo!- Gritó, tratando de hacerle entender lo **peligroso** que era estar cerca de un hombre lobo. (¿¡En que estaba pensando Dumbledore!? ¡Un demonio en medio de niños! ) (¿Porque James no entendía? ¡Sirius solo quería protegerlo!)

Y frente a Sirius, ocurrió algo que nunca pensó pasaría. James se cerró por completó, ninguna expresión mostrándose en su rostro. (Sirius recordó que James también era un Pura Sangre, e incluso aquellos de familia de la luz eran entrenados en el arte de la burocracia.)

Puso sus manos tras su espalda e inclinó la cabeza lo suficiente para mostrar respeto por alguien de su mismo rango.

-Fue un placer, heredero Black.- Y así, sin más, la única verdadera amistad que Sirius había tenido en la escuela, salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

No volvieron a hablar por el resto del año.

* * *

-Lupin.- El mencionado alzó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo. Sirius pasó sus ojos por varias mesas para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie de importancia. Solo unos cuantos Ravenclaw y ellos no notarían su interacción.

-Black.- Aunque lo dijo como saludo, había una interrogante en su nombre. Sirius Black nunca hablaba con Gryffindors, y ciertamente no tenía nada que hacer hablando con un Don nadie como Remus Lupin.

Sirius se detuvo a si mismo de retroceder cuando la bestia-Cuando Lupin habló. Se forzó a sonreír con calma, dejando que sus libros cayeran en el puesto frente al joven.

-¿Ya encontraste la información sobre el hechizo que debemos investigar para Transfiguración?- Preguntó casualmente. (Ni siquiera por información un Black se rebajaría a _pedir_ ayuda, ni aunque fuese fingido.) Remus frunció el ceño, confuso, antes de asentir. Con su mentón apuntó al libro a su derecha, recibiendo una amable sonrisa (precavidatemerosapeligrosa) por parte del azabache.

Conversaron poco mientras estudiaban. Sirius se tuvo que contener a si mismo de apartar su mano cuando parecía que iba a tocar cualquier parte del otro joven, pero siguieron la tarde como cualquier otra. (Joven. Era un joven. No una bestia. No un demonio. _Su mano me va a tocar. Me va a tocar. Nononono.._ No. No. Era un mago. Nada más.) ( _Un demonio.)(¿Quién era el verdadero monstruo?)_

No era una solución, pero era progreso.

* * *

-¡Sirius!- Regulus se acercó a su hermano, una casi sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora sabía que el Black mayor no lo odiaba y ese conocimiento le había quitado un gran peso de encima. Ahora podían volver a ser hermanos.

Sirius dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, alzando una ceja ante la persona que se le acercaba antes de volver a la conversación, completamente ignorando al menor.

Regulus vacilo por un momento pero, recordando lo ocurrido en navidad, siguió su camino.

-Sirius.- Ignoró las malas miradas que le estaban dando los Slytherin a su alrededor, concentrándose solo en su hermano. Si las cosas se salían de control, él lo defendería, Regulus estaba seguro.

Escucho un suave suspiro por parte de Sirius pero no fue capaz de detectar la emoción tras el. El mayor se giró nuevamente, volviendo a verlo. Todo su lenguaje corporal, desde sus ojos hasta la postura de sus piernas gritaba odio y desagrado.

-¿Qué?- Gruñó, el ceño fruncido de aquella forma de la cual los Slytherin eran famosos. Regulus se encogió un poco en sí mismo, buscando en los ojos de su hermano alguna señal de arrepentimiento por como lo estaba tratando, o alguna señal del cariño que había estado ahí en navidad, pero fue en vano. Su máscara era demasiado fuerte.

-Y-Yo...- Las palabras parecían haber desaparecido de su boca y su propósito por acercarse al Slytherin había huido de su mente.

Sirius le dio un par de segundos para responder antes de rodar los ojos.

-Ya entiendo porque quedaste en Gryffindor. Solo alguien con tal capacidad mental podría estar en la casa de los valientes.- Espetó la última palabra, su sonrisa cruel y burlona. Regulus se tragó el dolor que le provocaba los comentarios de su hermano, pensando en cómo replicar, pero para cuando algo se le vino a la cabeza, Sirius ya se estaba alejando.

(Idiota. Un Slytherin y un Gryffindor. **Nunca** volverían a ser _hermanos_.)

* * *

Era el principio de su tercer año y James se encontraba en un lugar que nunca pensó visitaría. La biblioteca.

Normalmente el Gryffindor se mantendría tan alejado de ese lugar como le fuera posible, pero cada vez que veía a uno de sus mejores amigos llegar cansado y lastimado después de una luna llena, la necesidad de encontrar algo para ayudarlo lo invadía por completo.

Sabía que no encontraría nada, pues de haber una cura para la licantropía sería noticia mundial. Aun así James Potter no era conocido por rendirse y por ello actualmente se encontraba en una de las estanterías más apartadas y olvidadas de la biblioteca, buscando _algo_ para ayudar. (Algo que no encontraba. Algo que se ocultaba. Algo que no _existía_.)

Dejó que su cabeza cayera contra el estante, dando un fuerte suspiro y simplemente, por un momento, permitiéndose considerar que tal vez, solo tal vez, no había forma de ayudar.

Dio un pequeño salto cuando algo lo toco en el hombro y, con la mano sobre su corazón, se giró a ver al responsable. Evitó que su ceño se frunciera tanto en tristeza como enojo al ver la cara de su amig- De Black tras él.

El Slytherin no dijo nada, simplemente pasándole un libro negro y viejo antes de seguir su camino. James junto las cejas, confuso. Observo la espalda del otro azabache hasta que este desapareció y solo entonces dirigió su atención a lo que le había dado.

Solo una palabra estaba escrita en letras doradas en la portada.

"Animagos"

* * *

Empezó con sus observaciones del año anterior ( _Monstruo. No. James. Lo siento lo siento.)_. Podía ver cómo entre Slytherins y Hufflepuffs mayormente se ignoraban, como con los Ravenclaw compartían uno que otro asentimiento de cabezas y como con los Gryffindor siempre discutían. Sirius podía _ver_ lo alejada que estaba su casa de las otras. Pero también... También veía los resultados cuando eran forzados a trabajar en equipo. (Como un Slytherin y un Hufflepuff siempre llegarían a la meta, habiéndolo dado todo. Porque los Hufflepuff siempre trabajaban _duro_ para lograrlo, aunque no fuesen los primeros. Como los Slytherin daban todo su esfuerzo, porque eran _ambiciosos_ y querían llegar de primeros. Como esta combinación hacía algo peligroso y letal. Porque los Hufflepuff eran _leales_ y sin importa qué tipo de plan era, siempre seguirían la _astucia_ de las serpientes.)

(Como la _mente_ de los Ravenclaw le abría caminos de información para que los Slytherin trabajaran. Como de aquella combinación siempre se sacaba _más_ , porque la _ambición_ y el _deseo_ por el conocimiento eran _peligrosos_ cuando se juntaban.)

(Y como, irónicamente, los Slytherin siempre hacían mejor equipo con los Gryffindor. Por qué la _valentía_ que les faltaba a las serpientes para completar sus planes más peligrosos, les sobraba a los leones. Porque la _paciencia_ para detenerse e idear el siguiente mejor plan era la especialidad de los astutos y la debilidad de los valientes.)

(Como los Hufflepuff siempre estarían hombro con hombro junto a los Gryffindor en sus planes más peligrosos. Como los tejones siempre abrirían el camino para que las Águilas pensaran la solución para el próximo problema.)

(Como la mente de los Ravenclaw y la fuerza de los Gryffindor podía hacer un equipo letal.)

Y tanto _potencial_ perdido por discusiones que ocurrieron hacia millones de años... Era doloroso de ver.

Tenía trece años y Slytherin estaba en sus manos. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser adueñarse del resto de la escuela?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los Slytherin siempre se habían llevado mejor con los Ravenclaw. Ambas casa usaban su cabeza más que su corazón, su conocimiento más que su instinto. Por ende, Sirius había asumido que sería relativamente fácil relacionarse con ellos. Tomo un total de una interacción con una de las Águilas para darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Mientras que en Slytherin su apellido era una bendición, en el resto del colegio era una maldición. Todos los niños de familias mágicas estaban advertidos del peligro que los Black representaban y los Ravenclaw no eran la excepción.

Sirius aprendió su lección. Las águilas no se pondrían en riesgo sin razón. Así que el Slytherin les daría una. Jugaría con la debilidad de todo Ravenclaw hasta obtener lo necesitado. (Porque no importaba si eran populares, diferentes, extraños, deportistas...Todo Ravenclaw tenía una curiosidad insaciable.)

Tomo tiempo. Los Ravenclaw eran cautelosos, sabiendo que la tentación era intencional, pero sus rápidas mentes incapaces de ignorar una gran fuente de conocimiento. Porque eso era Sirius, un heredero de una casa Antigua y Noble, por lo que tenía conocimiento de cosas que ni siquiera aurores deberían saber. Sin contar las enormes bibliotecas que tenía a su disposición, llenas de libros que se creían perdidos en la historia.

Un mes le tomo de discretas sugestiones y misteriosas sonrisas para que el primer Ravenclaw se le acercara, la curiosidad sobrepasando su vacilación. Y ese pareció ser el punto de quiebre, pues pronto varias Águilas se le acercaron con deseos de información.

Claro que no todos lo obtuvieron. No, claro que no. Solo aquellos que eran especiales, diferentes. Debían destacar de alguna manera. Debían ser la siguiente generación de genios del mundo mágico. Solo ellos obtendrían el privilegio de recibir una pizca de la información disponible, que les abría un mundo de posibilidades.

Después de eso no fue difícil hacer "grupos de estudio", en donde Águilas y serpientes se juntaban para "estudiar". (Los Ravenclaw obtenían información de las mejores mentes de Slytherin. Los Slytherin obtenían conexiones con personas que en el futuro serían importantes en el mundo mágico. Todos los sabían, pero nadie comentaba, pues todos salían beneficiados.) Y desde lejos, Sirius observaba con una sonrisa satisfecha.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Muchos creían que los tejones era la casa de los sobrados. De aquellos que no tenían suficiente valentía para la casa de los leones, suficiente inteligencia para las águilas, suficiente ambición para las serpientes.

Pero Sirius sabía. Sabía que no era que _no_ tuvieran aquellas habilidades, simplemente su corazón solía ser más grande que cualquiera de los otros elementos. Y esa...Esa era su arma más poderosa y su debilidad más grande.

Lo que las personas no parecían entender, era lo beneficioso que tener a un Hufflepuff podía llegar a ser. Por qué la **_lealtad_** de los Hufflepuff era _absoluta_ y _peligrosa_ , pues un tejón **moriría** antes de traicionar a sus seres queridos. Y ellos lo harían _todo_ para conseguir la felicidad de quienes se habían ganado su aprecio y lealtad.

El punto es que obtener la lealtad de un Hufflepuff era beneficioso, pero también increíblemente _difícil_.

Con los Slytherin debías tener ambiciones similares para trabajar con ellos. Con los Ravenclaw debías tener los mismos intereses. Con los Gryffindor debías estar dispuesto a todo. Pero... con los Hufflepuff... Ellos no tenían ciencia. No había un plan específico para atraerlos.

Sirius no tenía un plan y eso lo estaba irritando. Por ello, cuando un Hufflepuff apareció en la reunión semanal de su "grupo de estudio", no pudo evitar que sus cejas se alzarán ligeramente en sorpresa.

El joven tejón parecía nervioso, pegado a su amigo Ravenclaw como pegamento, pero su mirada era decidida.

El resto del grupo se había detenido, curiosos ante la reacción del Slytherin de que alguien no invitado viniese.

El Ravenclaw parecía resignado, como si ya supiese que esta sería su última vez ahí, pero también portaba una sonrisa cariñosa y exasperada, como si aquello no importara con tal de que su amigo tejón no se preocupara.

Sirius dio un suspiro interno, inseguro de cómo proseguir. Lógicamente, debería echar a ambos jóvenes, darles una mala miradas y quizás una que otra maldición. Debía mantener su postura de poder. Pero... Pero eso provocaría que perdiera la confianza que los Ravenclaw habían depositado en él, probaría que era simplemente otro Black demente. Y su pequeño proyecto podría acabarse.

Observo al Hufflepuff frente a él. Justin Wilston, media sangre, extremadamente talentoso en Aritmancia, pues aunque era su primer año en la clase, se creía que ya estaba, por lo menos, con los temas de cuarto si no es que quinto año. Él nunca lo había negado ni aceptado, y Sirius apreciaba tanto su habilidad, como su deseo de mantener su conocimiento secreto.

El Slytherin se detuvo frente a ambos, cruzando los brazos y alzando una ceja.

-Estaba preocupado por lo... mucho que estaba ausente...- Murmuró el Ravenclaw, débilmente haciendo un ademán con la mano, la expresión en su cara mostrando que sabía perfectamente que era una excusa terrible, incluso más cuando era a un Slytherin a quien se la estaba dando.

-Que no se repita, John.- Comentó finalmente, girando sobre sus talones y volviendo a su grupo.

El silencio invadió el salón, todos los habitantes tratando de decidir que quería decir con sus palabras. ¿Estaba John expulsado del grupo? ¿Lo estaba volviendo un ejemplo? O ¿Estaba permitiendo que _ambos_ se quedaran?

Justin fue el que decidió, pues al ver un grupo de cuarto año con un libro de Artmancia en mitad de ellos, tomo la mano de su amigo y lo arrastró hasta la mesa.

Hubo unos segundos más antes de que las conversaciones resumieran, todos manteniendo un ojo cauteloso tanto en el Slytherin como en el nuevo Hufflepuff.

Sirius se mantuvo indiferente, continuando su día como cualquier otro. Sabía que Justin tendría problemas para adentrarse al grupo, pues no había sido elegido por Sirius y por ende, en los ojos de algunos, no era digno de pertenecer al grupo. Además, su estatus de sangre no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Pero el Slytherin sabía que eventualmente encajaría, como encajaban todos los jóvenes extraordinarios de la escuela.

Y, al parecer, tener a uno de los suyos entre el grupo pareció ser el sello de aprobación, pues a partir de ese momento reclutar Hufflepuffs fue mucho más sencillo.

Se reunían para charlar, estudiar, jugar Quidditch e incluso a veces, simplemente para pasar el tiempo.

Fue difícil. El que todas las casas abandonaran sus prejuicios no había sido tarea sencilla. Pero, cuando el Slytherin llamaba a una reunión, los colores de sus corbatas parecían desaparecer, siendo remplazadas por magos y magas que sabían llegarían lejos y las personas a sus lados también lo harían.

Y aun así, a mitad de su tercer año, cuando había firmes integrantes de las tres casas, Sirius no se había acercado a ningún Gryffindor.

* * *

-¿Estás loco?- Exclamó James, tras haber discretamente arrastrado al Slytherin a un salón abandonado, repitiendo las mismas palabras que habían empezado el final de su amistad.

Sirius lo miro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, mostrando su confusión. James le dio una mala mirada mientras caminaba de lado a lado del salón, murmurando para sí.

Sirius ladeo un poco la cabeza, preguntándose si Potter finalmente había perdido la razón. James, al notar que el idiota de su amigo no sabía a lo que se refería, sacó un viejo libro negro, en letras doradas estaba escrito "Animagus" y bajo eso, en letras plateadas y gastadas se podía leer "Familia Black".

Sirius suspiro, inmediatamente reconociendo el problema.

-¿Sabes en el lío que me metería si alguien descubre que tengo esto? ¿Tienes alguna _idea_ de lo que te podría pasar si alguien descubre que me los diste?- Exclamó, agitando el libro. Sirius pasó una mano por su cabello, revolcándolo un poco, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener su mirada lejos del pequeño culpable de esa pelea.

-¿Querías ayudar a Lupin, no?- Cuestionó, alzando los hombros, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto. Pero esto, en vez de calmar al otro azabache, solo provocó que se enojara más.

-Es un libro de la biblioteca privada de la familia **Black**. Joder Sirius, robaste esto ¿no? Te podrían...- No tuvo que terminar la oración para que ambos supieran que algo malo ocurriría. Sirius se tragó el miedo petrificarte que momentáneamente le congeló la sangre, ocultándolo con una sonrisa prepotente.

-Eventualmente será mío.- Comentó, guiñando un ojo para agregar efecto al acto. Si la mirada de James era algún indicador, no le había creído en lo más mínimo.

-Mierda Sirius, esto no es un broma.- Gruñó, dejando el libro sobre una de las mesas. Pero el enojo se había ido, en su lugar solo estaba resignación y una increíble preocupación.

Sirius cruzo los brazos, inseguro de cómo proseguir. No recordaba la última vez en la que alguien se había... _Preocupado_ por _él_. Era casi que imposible el concepto. Y aun así... Aun así aquí estaba James, reprendiéndolo por hacer algo arriesgado y prácticamente arrancándose el pelo por la inquietud.

Dio un paso adelante, vacilando un poco antes de seguir su camino. Pronto estuvo frente al otro azabache y sin dudarlo más, lo rodeó con sus brazos. James se congeló bajo él.

-Estaré bien.- (Lo siento. Era lo que ambos sabían que quería decir, pero las palabras le eran imposibles de pronunciar, pues eran desconocidas a menos de que estuviese sufriendo bajo una maldición. Para Sirius, eran palabras de dolor. Otro regalo de ser un Black.)

James se mantuvo en silencio, tomándose unos momentos para responder el gesto, antes de que sus brazos abrazaran con fuerza al otro azabache. (Idiota.) No necesito palabras para expresar lo que quería. (Te perdono.)

(Un Black. Entrenado en el arte de la socialización, donde solo hablaba cuando era completamente necesario. Un Potter, que habla demasiado pero nunca dice nada y su silencio dice mucho más que cualquier otra palabra.)

* * *

-Bienvenido.- Anunció Sirius, una sonrisa forzada en su labios, pero perfecta a la vista de la habitación.

Algunos de los integrantes fruncieron el ceño, mientras otros apenas le dedicaron una mirada a la situación, como si hubiesen estado esperando esto. Su compañero se removió incómodo, apretando sus libros con más fuerza contra su pecho. (Un movimiento arriesgado el tráelo, pues si alguien descubría la verdad todo se iría al piso.)

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Lupin, pasando sus ojos por los estudiantes más inteligente y habilidosos de la escuela, todos reunidos en un mismo salón.

La habitación en si combinaba con sus integrantes, pues aunque el castillo estaba hecho de piedra, estás paredes eran de madera, un oscuro, delicado y suave café. Los muebles eran de un claro gris, con decoraciones de un oscuro blanco, ambos contrastando a la perfección con sus muros. Dos grandes ventanas estaban al fondo y los estándares con libros y experimentos rodeaban la habitación. Las mesas estaban espaciadas por todo el lugar.

Remus podía decir con completa honestidad que, aún con tres años de bromista, jamás había visto esta habitación. Y no había muchas partes del castillo que él y sus amigos no conocieran. Se removió nervioso, sintiéndose fuera de lugar en este sitio de élites (Por qué eso eran. Lo mejor de lo mejor. La créme de la créme. ¿¡Por qué lo había traído aquí Sirius!?)

Sirius, por su parte, mantuvo su máscara de tranquilidad y seguridad. Le dio, como les había dado a todos sus integrantes el primer día, una sonrisa misteriosa, antes de caminar hacia una de las mesas. Lo observo por el rabillo del ojo, preguntándose si el primer Gryffindor que traía al grupo fallaría la prueba. (Debías ser valiente para integrante, sabio sobre varios temas, amable para compartir tu conocimiento y astuto para saber que no debías compartir. Era un delicado balance que todos los integrantes habían logrado.)

Para sorpresa de nadie, Lupin paso la primera prueba, pues no fue más de un par de segundos de haber sido abandonando que su valentía de Gryffindor le hizo acercarse a un grupo. Todavía no era un miembro, no oficialmente, pero estaban un paso más cerca de estar las cuatro casas.

(Y durante todo este tiempo, Sirius mantuvo una simple mantra en su cabeza. _No es un monstruo, no es un monstruo, NoeSunMonStruo_!)

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar?- Preguntó James, su mirada clava en el libro sobre sus piernas. Sirius, aunque sabía que su compañero no lo iba a ver, alzó los hombros como respuesta.

Y es que esa era la simple verdad. Sirius no sabía si _lograrían_ siquiera convertirse en animagos, _(Débil. Cobarde. Desgracia. Jamás llegarías a nada si no fuera por el apellido con el que fuiste bendecido._ La voz de su madre resonaba en su cabeza.) Mucho menos si serviría de algo. Era una suposición, en el mundo mágico, que los animagos no serían heridos por hombres lobos mientras estuviesen en su figura animal. Pero nadie nunca se había atrevido a comprobarlo. Y, al parecer, estudiantes de tercero de Hogwarts serían las ratas de laboratorio.

No por primera vez, Sirius se preguntó porque carajos estaba haciendo esto. Era muy probable que murieran en la primera noche con el lobo, y aun así aquí estaban ellos, tratando de llegar justamente a ese punto. Y ¿Por qué? ¿En nombre de la amistad?

Sirius giró su cabeza, listo para decirle a James lo idiota que era esta idea, pero se detuvo en seco al ver su expresión.

Era esperanzada, asustada pero sobre todo... **Determinada.**

(Sirius se permitió pensar que James era la única razón por la que estaba haciendo esto. Ignoro la pequeña voz en su cabeza que insistía en mostrarle esos pequeños momentos en los que había sentido cariño por el joven lobo, aquellos momentos donde se admitía, solo para sí, cuanto disfrutaba su compañía. Pero **no** eran amigos. Un Black no tenía amigos, solo aliados. Un Black no era amigo de _hombres lobo.)_ (¿Y cuándo se había vuelto esa palabra una razón para sonreír y no para disgustarse?)

* * *

-Escuche que estás andando con _sangre sucias_. -Espeto Bellatrix, una horrible expresión en su bello rostro.

Sirius forzó a su cuerpo a mantenerse quieto, mirando directamente a los ojos de su prima, aunque sabía que ahora era el centro de atención en la mesa.

El almuerzo familiar de los Black. Una tradición que se hacía el primer sábado de vacaciones de verano, donde se suponía todos estarían libres. (Ninguno lo decía, pero todos sabían que solo era una excusa para juzgarse entre ellos y para presumir quien tenía más poder y estatus.)

Sirius alzó una delicada ceja, dándole una mirada burlona a la azabache mientras por dentro se tragaba su miedo.

-Ah.-

-¿Ah?- Repitió su madre en tono amenazante, sus ojos ligeramente achinados. Sirius alzó los hombros.

-No creí que se dejara llevar por rumores, prima.- Sentenció, tomando un trago de su bebida. Era el único que aún estaba comiendo.

Bellatrix gruñó, alzándose ligeramente de su asiento.

-No son rumores.- Su voz estaba cerca del grito, y solo la pesada mirada del jefe de la familia sobre ella evitó que se descontrolara.

-Ninguno es un sangre sucia.- Sentenció, una sonrisa prepotente en su boca, ignorando el mal sabor que le dejó el decir la palabra. ¿Joder, hacía cuanto no la había dicho?

-¿Mitad?- Cuestionó Arcturus, volviendo a comer. Sirius inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de confirmación. Algunos en la mesas hicieron caras de disgusto, pero como el lord se mantuvo en silencio, la familia siguió su ejemplo.

Sirius suspiro por dentro. Había esquivado una bala, aunque a juzgar por la mirada de su abuelo, está no sería la última discusión sobre el tema.

Iba a ser un verano interesante.

( **Rápido. Rápido.** ¿ _Porque tan_ **lento**? _Quiero volver a casa. Quierovolveracasa. **qUieRovolVeRaCasA**_ )

* * *

 **Bueno...Este es el fin del primer capitulo. Si llegaron hasta aquí...Felicidades! y Gracias :p. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Dudas, comentario, recomendaciones, etc etc déjenmelo en los comentario, me encanta oír de los lectores :3**

 **¿Fav?**

 **¿Follow?**

 **¿Comentario?**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Ciao Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Disculpen la demora! ¡Disfruten!**

 **Nos leemos**

* * *

-Detente madre. - Una voz joven hablo desde la entrada de la habitación. Regulus respiraba con dificultad, sus nervios demasiado maltratados para permitirle el lujo de girar la cabeza. Aun así, eso no fue necesario para reconocer al portador.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, permitiéndose saborear el momento de libertad que la interrupción le había otorgado.

-Sal de aquí, Sirius. - Ordenó Walburga, la varita aun apuntando a su hijo menor. Regulus apretó los músculos, listo para la siguiente ronda. Pero esta nunca llegó.

Unos pasos suaves, pertenecientes a un joven enseñado a caminar en silencio, pero suficientemente pesados para mostrar su presencia si así lo deseara, se acercaron al casi inmóvil cuerpo del menor. El mayor se arrodilló, poniendo sus dedos sobre el cuello de su hermano y dejando salir un suspiro aliviado, que solo ellos dos escucharon, al sentir un pulso errático, pero fuerte.

-Me temo que no puedo madre. Me parece que ya ha sido suficiente. - Regulus podía sentir la fría mano de su hermano aún sobre su cuello y, sin su consentimiento, su cuerpo se relajó, pues en lo profundo de su mente sabía que estaba a salvo.

Aun así, pudo notar el desagrado en la voz de su madre cuando está volvió a hablar.

-Es una desgracia. En Gryffindor y con calificaciones menores a E.- Gruñó la mujer. Regulus pudo oír el movimiento de su ropa al agitar su mano, lista para el próximo hechizo.

-Es un Gryffindor por mí. - Le recordó Sirius, aún sin mirarla, sus dedos acariciando con cuidado la nuca del menor.

No. No lo era. Regulus había descartado a Slytherin desde el primer momento en que Sirius volvió a casa, sus antes brillantes ojos de un opaco gris. (Pero estos pequeños momentos de lucha revelaban que aquella alma rebelde seguía brillando con fuerza en lo profundo del alma del mayor.)

-Y por ello debes ser castigado. - Respondió la madre después de unos minutos de silencio. Su voz ocultaba con mucha pobreza su emoción, como si hubiese estado esperando este momento por mucho tiempo.

Y, Regulus sabía, así era. Walburga había querido maldecir a Sirius desde el instante en que la desafortunada selección de su hijo menor llego a la luz. La presencia de Orion lo había prevenido, pues él no permitiría que un heredero en perfectas condiciones fuese maltratado. Pero Orion no estaba. Y por primera vez Regulus temió por la vida de su hermano.

Intentó negar la cabeza, pero el agarre de su hermano se volvió más fuerte, evitando el movimiento. Quería gritar, quería detenerlo, pero su cuerpo le fallaba en el peor de los momentos. (No quería una repetición. Cuando había vuelto de su estadía en la casa de Connor y había descubierto lo que su hermano había hecho para lograrlo... Se juro a si mismo que no le permitiría a Sirius seguir sacrificándose por ambos. Eran hermanos, mierda. Y los hermanos se protegían mutuamente.)

(Pero Regulus había olvidado que ir contra Sirius Orion Black era lo mismo que nadar contra la corriente en un mar tormentoso. Agotador y, a fin de cuentas, imposible.)

-Así parece. - Respondió completamente neutral el mayor. Regulus sintió como la mano en su cuello se volvía más fría y supo que Sirius estaba tan aterrado como él.

-Kreatcher. - La mujer ronroneo con malicia. Regulus no tuvo que verla para saber la aterradora sonrisa que portaba.

-No.…- Fue lo único que su seca garganta le permitió pronunciar, suficientemente alto solo para que Sirius escuchara.

-Shh. - Murmuró el mayor. Sirius compartió un casi imperceptible asentimiento con Kreatcher antes de separase de su hermano. Pocos segundos después, Regulus sintió la huesuda mano de la criatura rodear su muñeca. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró en su habitación, sobre su cama.

-Kreat...- Su voz le falló en la última sílaba, pero fue suficiente para atraer la atención del elfo.

-Descanse, joven amo. - Respondió el ser, con delicadeza dándole una poción al humano.

Regulus lucho contra el sueño y agotamiento, pero al final la poción lo empujó al mundo de Morfeo, los gritos de su hermano como su canción de cuna indeseada.

* * *

Sirius tenía la cabeza sobre la ventana de la cabina, sus ojos cerrados. El resto de los asientos estaban vacíos, aunque no fuese por falta de gente dispuesta a estar en ellos.

Aun así, tanto la casa de los Slytherin como el grupo de "estudio" que Sirius había formado, sabían que cuando este deseaba estar solo, era mejor dejarlo ser. Y Sirius estaba inmensamente agradecido por esto, pues su padre había estado muy ausente esas vacaciones y su cuerpo aún sufría las represaría.

Lastimosamente, no todo el mundo estaba informado de su deseo de soledad. O quizás, este individuo, simplemente prefirió ignorarlo.

\- ¡Sirius! - Exclamó James Potter, entrando a la cabina con una enorme sonrisa. El Black se lanzó sobre el azabache, mandándolo al suelo y cerrando la puerta del compartimento tras él.

James le dio una mirada entre indignado y confundido, la cual Sirius ignoro por completo. Con todo el decoro que pudo, se levantó y abrió ligeramente la puerta, asomando su cabeza y mirando a ambos lados para confirmar que nadie hubiese visto la inoportuna entrada del Gryffindor.

Un suspiro aliviado salió de sus labios al confirmar la falta de personas. Entrando nuevamente, cerró la puerta con mucho menos fuerza. Giró, dándole la espalda al metal para resbalarse contra él, su cuerpo protestando los rápidos movimientos que había hecho.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Murmuró, abriendo los ojos que sin querer había cerrado. La sonrisa de James había desaparecido, su ceño ahora fruncido.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Cuestionó, gateando los pocos pasos que los separaban para sentarse frente al Slytherin. Sirius asintió, su mirada en la ventana.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Repitió. James paso sus ojos por el cuerpo de su amigo, sus cejas juntándose más al ver su agotada postura. Pero conocía suficiente al Black para saber que insistir solo provocaría que este se cerrará más. Así que, con una sonrisa forzada, respondió.

\- Vine a buscarte, por supuesto. - Sirius alzó una ceja en respuesta, sin decir palabra. La sonrisa de James disminuyó hasta que está finalmente se borró por completo. El azabache de anteojos suspiro, pasando una de sus manos por su cabello, despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que mantener nuestra amistad en secreto? - Se quejó, dejando que su cuerpo cayera contra los asientos a su lado. Sirius no comento, pues ambos sabían la respuesta. (Un Gryffindor y un Slytherin. Un Potter y un Black. El lado de la luz y el lado de la oscuridad. Dos entidades opuestas que deberían odiarse.)

Un silencio cómodo se apoderó de la cabina, hasta que finalmente Sirius suspiro, dejando que cabeza cayera contra el hombro del joven a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo vas con... ya tú sabes? - Cuestionó, manteniendo sus ojos firmemente en la venta, viendo el escenario pasar. James consideró rodear los hombros de su amigo con uno de sus brazos, pero sabía que esa era la forma más rápida para que Sirius se alejará. Así que, con una sonrisa resignada, acepto el cambio de tema.

\- Todavía no sé cuál es mi animal. Pero sé que es uno terrestre. - Respondió en un murmuro, no queriendo romper la paz que ahora los rodeaba. Sirius tarareo una respuesta, manteniendo su silencio.

Y así estuvieron. Minutos, horas, quizás días. Juntos, mirando los árboles pasar y en completa tranquilidad.

\- ¡Carrito de dulces! - Una voz sonó desde el fondo del corredor, rompiendo su burbuja. Los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos, compartiendo una mirada.

Sirius empujo a James, provocando que este cayera desparramado al suelo frente a ellos. Antes de que el Potter se pudiera quejar, Sirius lo estaba tapando con la ropa en su baúl. Para cuando la amable señora abrió la puerta del compartimento, solo se veía a un joven Slytherin, todas sus posesiones esparcidas por el suelo, ningún indicio de que había alguien más en la sala. Y así debía ser. Pues este vagón era solo de Slytherins y muchos preferían pasar el viaje con poca compañía.

\- ¿Dulce, cariño? - Hablo con tono alegre, ignorando por completo el desastre.

Sirius, quien de ser actor hubiera ganado un premio con aquella presentación, negó la cabeza, una expresión formal en su rostro.

La anciana asintió, acostumbrada al silencio por parte de las serpientes. Cerrando la puerta del compartimento, siguió su camino.

-Yo si quería dulces. - Se quejo James, su voz apenas un murmuro debido a la montaña de ropa sobre él. Sirius no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

* * *

\- Quiero entrar. - Proclamó un joven de sexto año, su ceño fruncido y decidido. Sirius alzó la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo, una de sus cejas alzadas. La sala común ahora estaba extrañamente silenciosa.

\- ¿Disculpa? - Respondió el azabache, tildando su cabeza un poco mientras con resignación dejaba que su libro cayera sobre sus piernas. Era el tercer día de clases y no tenía ganas de peleas políticas, pero así era la vida de un Slytherin.

El mayor se removió, un poco incómodo. Nadie podía culparlo, pues todos y cada uno de los presentes allí hubiesen actuado igual, después de todo, la valentía que se debía recolectar para enfrentar a un Black, no duraba mucho en la mente de aquellos que consideraban la supervivencia básica una prioridad.

-Ese... Club tuyo. Quiero entrar. - Aclaro el castaño estudiante. Todos los oídos estaban pendientes de la conversación, más de una serpiente teniendo los mismos deseos que el mayor.

Solo años de entrenamiento detuvo a Sirius de suspirar. Este no era el primero, ni sería el último, en tratar de entrar al grupo. Por alguna razón que el Black desconocía, un rumor sobre sus pequeñas reuniones había empezado y ahora, debido a eso, diferentes personas de todas las casas querían entrar. Dado que nadie sabía cómo eran elegidos los integrantes, los jóvenes del colegio había tratado desde discreción hasta, como ahora, pedirlo en un espacio público.

Por ello, la única respuesta que Sirius dio fue devolver los ojos a su libro.

-Así qué si es un traidor, después de todo. ¿No puede siquiera considerar aceptar a alguien que prefiera la magia oscura en su pequeño grupo? - Gruñó el castaño, cruzando los brazos. Sirius internamente se preguntó cómo un idiota que revelaba su conexión con las artes oscuras había llegado a Slytherin.

Nuevamente el menor alzó la mirada, consciente de que esto no terminaría hasta que le pusiera un fin definitivo.

\- ¿Eres el mejor? - Preguntó con aburrimiento, tildando ligeramente la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué? - El mayor dejó caer los brazos, su ceño fruncido en expresión desconcertada. Sirius se contuvo a si mismo de gruñir exasperado y mentalmente anotó el nombre del joven en la lista de futuras víctimas para sus bromas con James.

\- ¿Eres el mejor de la escuela en artes oscuras? O siquiera ¿El mejor de la casa? ¿Quizás el mejor de tu grado? - Sabía que estaba revelando más de lo que debía, pero tarde o temprano el resto del colegio descubriría por su cuenta quienes podían entrar.

El castaño alzó el pecho, en su rostro la típica expresión de desprecio que portaban los Pura sangre en sus fases más desagradables. Abrió la boca para responder, pero Sirius lo detuvo alzando la mano.

-Lárgate. - Y ni el más valiente de los Gryffindor hubiera podido desafiar esa fría mirada gris.

* * *

Su cuerpo cayó un poco, sus hombros mostrando lo exhausto que estaba mientras su cabello, normalmente perfecto, se alzaba por toda su cabeza.

Respiro hondo, dándose un segundo para recomponerse, antes de erguirse. Su espalda recta, sus hombros derechos, su cabello, aún despeinado, perdiéndose en la penumbra de la noche.

Apuntó su varita al aire, cerrando los ojos.

\- ¡ _Expecto Patronum!_ \- Un humo blanco salió de su varita, disipándose mucho antes de forma algo.

Sirius gruño, frustrado. Observo la habitación en la que se encontraba, decorada con manchas de fuego por los diversos hechizos que había practicado, los desastres alrededor de los calderos, el telescopio cerca de la ventana, libros, plumas y diversos otros materiales de todas clases.

Un salón abandonado en lo profundo del castillo, oculto para todo quien no lo conociera. Una habitación que había sido presente de muchos de sus fracasos, sus victorias y todo lo que venía en medio.

Porque Sirius debía ser _perfecto._ No podía darse el lujo de tratar, fallar y aprender en un salón de clases. Debía parecer como si todo aquello fuese tan fácil para él como respirar. Y algunas cosas... Algunas cosas eran tan fáciles como acostarse en la pradera. ¿Otras? Para otras debía trabajar noche tras noche, abandonando el sueño a cambio de la perfección.

Había logrado muchas cosas. Era el primero en su curso y sabía hechizos mucho más avanzados de los que debería a su edad. Y, sin embargo, aquella magia más pura, donde se necesitaban amor, felicidad y cariño, emociones que desconocía casi por completo, huían de su alcance como animal asustado.

Observando por la ventana las estrellas que brillaban en la noche, Sirius se preguntó si, quizás, su alma era demasiado oscura para lograrlo.

* * *

-No.- Sirius ni siquiera detuvo su andar, su mirada fija al frente. Su acompañante trastabilló, probablemente sorprendido por la poca meditación que le dio a su pregunta.

\- ¡Es la mejor de los Gryffindor! - Se quejó el azabache, manteniendo su voz baja para que los estudiantes a su alrededor continuaran ignorando su conversación.

-Lo es. - Concordó Sirius, su voz monótona. Pudo escuchar como Snape rechinaba los dientes en irritación antes de que, muy estúpidamente en la sincera opinión del Black, se adelantará a él, parando en mitad del pasillo para bloquear su paso. Sirius, en respuesta, alzó una ceja.

-Lily Evans es de las mejores estudiantes del curso, la mejor de Gryffindor, destacada en pociones y encantamientos. ¡Merece estar en el grupo! - Exclamó Snape. Sirius se contuvo a si mismo de suspirar en irritación e internamente se arrepintió de haber invitado al joven esa misma tarde. Era un genio en pociones, pero también era increíblemente irritante en su obsesión con la peli roja.

Y, aún más irritante, era que Sirius sabía que Snape tenía razón. Ella hubiera sido la primera Gryffindor que hubiera invitado de no ser por un pequeño detalle.

Era nacida de muggles.

Y eso, lamentablemente, hacia toda la diferencia en esa época. Quizás, en el futuro, jóvenes de toda sangre podrían ser invitados, pero, por ahora, el mundo era demasiado oscuro como para arriesgar al pequeño grupo por una sola estudiante.

Al notar su prolongado silencio, Severus continuo con su discurso.

-Si ella no entra, yo tampoco. - Sentenció, una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro. Sirius alzó la ceja, por primera vez en la conversación divertido.

-Entonces no entras. - Alzó los hombros, quitándole importancia. Snape era bueno manteniendo una máscara blanca de emoción, pero todavía no era perfecto, no tenía toda la experiencia necesaria para una fachada inquebrantable, por lo que la sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro. Abrió y cerró la boca varías veces, pero las palabras parecían escapársele.

Sin decir más, Sirius lo esquivo, siguiendo su camino a transfiguración.

Pudo sentir la mirada del otro clavada en su espalda hasta que lo perdió de vista.

* * *

Sirius mantuvo su cuerpo relajado, su cara completamente blanca. Aun así, no estaba muy seguro de que está fuera una pelea que pudiese ganar.

-Joven Black. - Albus Dumbledore le sonrió con aquella fachada de amable abuelo.

("Albus Dumbledore tiene demasiado poder para un solo hombre. Se le subió a la cabeza". Le había advertido Arcturus, su abuelo, la semana antes de que Sirius partiera por primera vez a Hogwarts. El joven heredero siempre tomaba todo lo que su familia decía con un grano de sal, pero ni siquiera él era tan testarudo como para ignorar los consejos de su abuelo, después de todo no todo el mundo podía ser cabeza de una familia como los Black y seguir relativamente cuerdo.)

-Profesor. - Sirius inclinó un poco la cabeza como saludó, aprovechando el movimiento para mantener sus ojos alejados de los brillantes azules frente a él. Su Oclumencia era buena, pero no estaba dispuesto a probar su suerte contra uno de los magos más poderosos de Inglaterra.

Maldijo a su madre por no permitirle portar su anillo de heredero a Hogwarts. Se aseguraría de escribirle a su abuelo para que se lo mandara. Claro, solo si su mente salía ilesa de ese encuentro.

 **-** Debes perdonar a esta viejo, pero desafortunadamente ni los estudiantes ni los profesores están muy dispuesto a compartir rumores con el directo. – Dumbledore le guiño un ojo, recostándose contra su asiento. Sirius mantuvo su mirada en la nariz del profesor, lejos de sus ojos. – Me gustaría saber un poco más sobre tu grupo de estudio. – Continuo. Sirius alzo los hombros como respuesta.

\- ¿Qué quiere saber, profesor? – Preguntó, tildando un poco la cabeza para agregarle inocencia al acto. Ambos sabían muy bien que quería el otro.

Dumbledore lo observo por unos momentos, la gentil sonrisa firmemente en sus labios. Aun en silencio, recogió la pequeña vasija con caramelos que estaba sobre la mesa, ofreciéndosela al menor. Sirius negó la cabeza, dando una diminuta sonrisa (falsafalsafalsa) para mostrar su agradecimiento.

\- ¿Qué hacen, exactamente? Entenderás que no podemos tener actividades peligrosas en la escuela. – El mayor cruzo los dedos, poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa. ( _Un depredador a punto de atacar a su víctima.)_ Sirius inclino un poco la cabeza, como si estuviese considerando la pregunta. ( _Regal. Perfecto. No muestres la más mínima debilidad.)_

\- Estudiamos. – El profesor mantuvo su silencio, esperando a que Sirius continuara, pero el menor se limito a esa simple palabra.

\- Ya veo...- La comisura de la boca en el anciano rostro bajo un poco, sus ojos llenos de tristeza y decepción. (Sirius no se lo creyó ni un segundo.)

\- ¿Me puedo ir, profesor? – El azabache hizo ademan de levantarse, poniendo sus manos sobre las reposaderas para ayudarse a parar. Dumbledore hizo un gesto con la mano, asintiendo mientras lo hacía.

\- Si alguna vez quieres hablar, Sirius, no dudes en venir. – Sonrió con gentileza, inclinándose un poco hacía adelante. Sirius, a pesar de querer protestar el uso de su primer nombre, asintió, saliendo en silencio. (Ambos sabían que el anciano mentía. La versión de un _Black_ nunca seria verdadera en los oídos del profesor, sus acciones siempre serian malvadas a los ojos del anciano, sus mentes nunca serian sanas en los prejuicios de la sociedad. Pero estaba bien. Alguien cuerdo nunca llegaría tan lejos.)

* * *

\- Quiero invitar a un amigo. – Comento James cuando estaban a medio de un partido de ajedrez. Sirius movió su pieza antes contestar, manteniendo su vista en el tablero. (Muchos años después, Sirius se enteraría de que James aborrecía el juego y solo lo había aprendido por el Black. Le daría un coscorrón al azabache por no haberle dicho antes, todo el tiempo escondiendo una gentil sonrisa.)

\- ¿A dónde? – Pregunto, su mente aun en el juego. James bajo la mirada, removiéndose incómodo. Cuando más de un minuto paso sin que James tocara alguna de sus fichas, Sirius alzo la mira, sus cejas fruncidas.

\- Aquí. – La repuesta no fue más que un murmuro y, aun así, Sirius la escucho con perfecta claridad. Su cuerpo se tensó, mientras inconscientemente se encogía un poco.

James mantuvo su mirada clavada en su amigo, preocupándose entre más tiempo pasaba con este totalmente quieto. Finalmente, Sirius se aparto de un salto de la silla, como si esta lo quemara. Negaba la cabeza con rapidez, sus pies aun retrocediendo. (¿Por qué Sirius nunca era _suficiente_?) Palabras entrecortadas salían de sus labios, el pánico aumentando. (¿¡Por qué se había permitido ser _vulnerable_!?) Escucho pasos acelerados yendo hacía él, provocando que retrocediera con más velocidad, hasta que manos conocidas agarraron sus hombros, deteniendo su camino. Sintió que algo lo rodeaba, no estaba muy seguro de que era, pero le permitió volver a controlarse.

(Había dejado su guardia baja. Se había permitido confiar. Pero, por supuesto, que idiota había sido. Potter solo quería mostrarlo, beneficiarse de su amistad, como todos los demás ( _Y en lo profundo de su mente las mismas palabras (_ _ **Voy a invitar a un amigo**_ _.) ronroneadas en la cruel voz de su madre antes de que una maldición golpeara su indefenso cuerpo…)_ , ¿Por qué había creído que esta vez sería _diferente_?)

\- -ius! ¡Sirius! Reacciona maldición o…o… ¡No sé! – La voz de James finalmente penetro la nube de sus recuerdos. Sirius tomo una bocanada de aire, como si esta fuese su primera y ultima respiración. Cuando estuvo seguro de que podía sostenerse por su cuenta, empujo al Gryffindor, alejándolo.

\- Si necesitas a uno de tus amigos para no sentirte amenazado cuando estas con un **mago oscuro** quizás es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver. Eres igual de hipocri…-Las palabras venenosas salían sin parar de su boca, su postura reflejando el disgusto en ellas. Pero fue detenido a mitad de su discurso, por una mano posándose sobre sus labios. Sirius le dio una mala mirada al otro joven, mientras este solo lo observa con confusión.

\- ¿Pero de que estas hablando Sirius? Lo quería invitar porque él también sabe de Remus y le gustaría ayudar. Pero si no te gusta la idea, no importa. – El enojo (el miedo) se alejo un poco de su mente. (¿No estaba remplazándolo?) Cruzo los brazos y aparto la mirada, avergonzado por su episodio. James suspiro, pero no comento.

Un silencio tenso cayo sobre ambos, ninguno atreviéndose a romperlo. Al final, Sirius dejo que sus hombros cayeran de su pose defensiva, girando su cabeza para ver a su amigo y dándole una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa. James, como usualmente hacía, lo acepto con una carcajada, rodeando los hombros del otro con uno de sus brazos.

\- ¿No sé? ¿Esa es tu mejor amenaza? – Se burló el Black, provocando que los pómulos de James se enrojecieran ligeramente.

\- Cállate. – Respondió, su tono fallando por completo en ocultar su diversión.

* * *

Sirius manejaba entre las sombras a su casa y, como una serpiente, se había metido en las otras, rodeándolas y atrapándolas antes de que se dieran cuenta. Tenía muchos aliados y conocía a casi toda la escuela, pero a veces…. A veces…

Observo, desde la mesa de los Slytherin, como las personas empezaban a cantar de la nada. Jóvenes de todas las casas y edades se levantaban de su asiento, cantando alguna canción, algunas muggle, otras del mundo mágico. Era la ultima broma de James y sus amigos, una broma en la que, sin el conocimiento de Peter y Remus, Sirius había ayudado. El Black no estaba muy seguro de como James mantenía su participación en secreto, pero no cuestionaría los métodos del menor.

Estaba disfrutando la broma y le estaba tomando todo su entrenamiento para no sonreír. Y, sin embargo…. Deseaba poder estar allá, con los otros culpables, riendo con libertad ante los resultados. En cambio, estaba sentado, espalda recta y ojos serios, mientras la gente a su alrededor empezaba a cantar.

Por un momento, su mirada se conectó con la de James, quien reía con fuerza. El azabache se detuvo, dándole una gentil sonrisa, antes de que Peter llamara su atención y la fuerte carcajada reiniciara.

Sirius bajo la mirada a su propia comida, la risa que antes ansiaba por salir ahogada por las lágrimas que nunca aparecerían.

Este era el destino que había decidido. El camino que había elegido. (Y aquel mundo donde Sirius estaba con ellos, celebrando, con su voz resonando en todo el comedor, se alejo más de la realidad, la risa del azabache desvaneciéndose en el aire.)

(Y aquel futuro donde la calidez de la amistad había sido remplazada por dementores y muros de piedras, se fue con las risas.)

(Y años después, cuando las risas aun lo rodeaban, sus labios uniéndose a la sinfonía, pensaría que, quizás, había valido la pena.)

* * *

\- Estaba pensando…- James entró al compartimiento, jugando con su varita en su mano derecha. Sirius mantuvo su expresión blanca, observando las reacciones de los estudiantes a su alrededor. Los Slytherin lo miraban con desdén, pero no parecían querer comentar. Los Ravenclaw tampoco parecían muy contentos por su interrupción, pues había detenido la conversación, pero mantuvieron su atención en él. E incluso los Hufflepuff, quienes normalmente eran muy amigables, parecían irritados. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos y las características de sus casas ya no eran tan prominentes.

James, por su parte, pareció un ciervo contra la luz, sus ojos grandes como platos al notar que su amigo azabache no estaba solo. Balbuceó algunas palabras, tratando de explicar, pero su mente al parecer había perdido la capacidad de ser coherente.

\- Estas en el vagón equivocado, Potter. – Comento Sirius tras un minuto completo de palabras incomprensibles. James le dio una mala mirada, pero no respondió. Sirius era el mejor actor entre ellos, le dejaría hacer su papel. – Lo llevare a su vagón, no va hacer que se pierda caminando en una línea recta. – Su comentario provoco algunas risas, apartando la mente de todos del hecho que iba a acompañar al Potter devuelta a su compartimiento.

Con una sonrisa ( _falsacontroladorapeligrosa_ ) se levantó de su asiento, agarrando el brazo del Gryffindor antes de salir.

\- Pensar no es lo tuyo ¿Huh? – Lo riño en un susurro, halando con más fuerza de la necesaria. James rodo los ojos, permitiendo que el otro lo arrastrara. Siguieron en silencio por los pasillos hasta que encontraron un compartimiento vació. Sirius lo abrió, entrando con James a sus tobillos.

\- Creí que te gustaba viajar solo. – James alzo los hombros como disculpa, una sonrisa en sus labios. Sirius rodo los ojos, empujándolo un poco con el hombro.

James río como respuesta, acomodándose en uno de los dos sillones mientras Sirius aseguraba las puertas, bajando las cortinas. La sonrisa del Potter desapareció lentamente, viendo todas las precauciones que su amigo tomaba. No le gustaba ser un secreto, no poder acercarse a Sirius cuando lo deseara, no poder reírse con él de las bromas que hacían, no poder mostrarle al mundo que **no** , no todos los Blacks eran malos. Pero entendía porque no podían. Porque, por el momento, debían mantener la distancia en público. Pero no le agradaba, en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Qué era tan importante que no pudiste esperar a nuestra próxima reunión? – Cuestiono el Black, apoyándose contra la puerta con los brazos cruzados. James lanzo las manos al cielo, una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

\- Lo haces sonar como si fuéramos compañeros de negocios. – Se quejo. Al no recibir más que una ceja alzada como reacción, James continuo. – Vamos a vacaciones de invierno y va a ser muchooo tiempo antes de que nos veamos. Tenía que contarte de mi asombrosa idea antes de que se me olvidara. – Sirius sonrió ante las palabras de James, conociéndolo lo suficiente para saber que sus exageraciones solo eran para subirle el humor. Miró expectante al azabache, quien al parecer había decidido tener un momento de suspenso antes de continuar. – ¡Un mapa! –

Sirius frunció el ceño, confuso. ¿Un mapa? Se acerco a su amigo, poniendo una de sus manos contra la frente del menor. James la aparto de un golpe, dándole una mala mirada.

\- Es enserio, Sirius. - James cruzo los brazos, su ceño fruncido. El Black alzo las manos en son de paz, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Y dime, oh sabio James, ¿Para qué queremos un mapa? - El sarcasmo salía con facilidad de su boca, su cuerpo inclinándose un poco. James rio ante el teatro, pero pronto recupero la calma.

\- No cualquier mapa. Un mapa que nos deje ver a todos en la escuela. –

(Y así, los engranes del destino empezaron a girar, preparándose para el futuro.)

* * *

\- Una reunión. – El desdén de su abuelo se notaba en cada silaba que pronunciaba y Sirius no pudo evitar el destello de felicidad que sintió. ( _Sabía_ que no estaba disgustado por el hecho de que Albus Dumbledore se atreviera a hablar con su nieto. No. Estaba disgustado que Albus Dumbledore se atreviera a hablar con el Heredero de los Black. Pero Sirius, por muy fuerte que había hecho su corazón, todavía era un niño. Y ser permitiría pensar, por unos segundos, que su abuelo se preocupaba por él.)

Sirius asintió, manteniéndose completamente recto en la silla del estudio de su abuelo. Arcturus agitó su mano derecha, provocando que su vaso de cristal se rellenara con el liquido que había tomado desde que Sirius había llegado. (El azabache tenía una sospecha de que era algún alcohol muggle, pero no se atrevía a preguntárselo a la cara.)

\- Eso no es bueno. – Prosiguió el mayor. Y, aunque el desprecio se distinguía con facilidad en su voz, nada más aparecía en su rostro. Sirius se pregunto si ese era el desconcierto que sentían sus compañeros al hablar con él.

\- Le haría bien recordar con quien esta tratando. – Comento Sirius, esperando que su abuelo captara el doble significado. Acturus alzo una ceja, recostándose sobre su asiento de cuero.

\- El anillo debería ser suficiente recordatorio. – Los ojos del mayor se movieron a la mano vacía de su nieto, ninguna joyería adornándola. Sirius se contuvo a si mismo de sonrojarse ente la desaprobación que podía sentir viniendo de la cabeza de los Black.

\- Mi madre…- Supo que era innecesario proseguir cuando vio los ojos de su abuelo achinarse. Una muestra de emoción que no muchas veces se permitía.

(Sirius obtuvo su anillo al día siguiente.) (Luego, se preguntaría si de verdad había estado tan preocupado por los problemas del exterior que no notó la creciente tensión en su familia.)

* * *

Narcissa Black era alguien a quien solían subestimar. Si, tenía uno de los apellidos más poderosos de Inglaterra, pero eso era lo más profundo que a la mayoría le importaba descifrar. Después de eso, solo veían a alguien joven, sin experiencia, a una _mujer_. A Narcissa siempre le había gustado la danza, así que bailaba con ellos y sus a sumisiones a la perfección. Una sonrisa por ahí, una inclinación por allá, bastaba para mantener al mundo confuso en la palma de su mano.

(Los hombres Black eran peligrosos y orgullosos. Inteligentes y astutos. Jugaban con la sociedad al son de sus compas, una sonrisa prepotente siempre en el rostro. Y por ello, por aquella inteligencia de la que tanto se enorgullecían, sabía que cuando una de las mujeres Black aparecía en el camino, era mejor dejarla pasar y prepararse para lo peor.)

El primero en haber visto un poco más haya de su perfecta mascara, había sido Lucius Malfoy. No fue más que un momento. Unos segundos en los que le dedico una mirada cautelosa y no de lujuria, pero fue suficiente. (Narcissa decidió ese día, en segundo año, que él seria su marido. El rubio nunca tuvo opción en el asunto, claro que eso él no lo sabía y Narcissa se aseguraría de que así continuara.) (Narcissa se tiño el pelo. Narcissa se volvió la novia perfecta. Narcissa sonrió solo para él.) ( _Y espero, espero, espero, a que Lucius volviera a ver tras la mascara de su maquillaje._ )

\- El señor oscuro subirá nuestro estatus. – Proclamó Abraxas, apoyando su peso sobre el bastón en su mano. Narcissa sonrió, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente. (Oh, pero oh. Abraxas debió saber. Un Black _jamás_ se inclina hacía otra persona, no sin un buen motivo.) (¿Narcissa? Había jugado entre la espesa neblina de la colina desde que tenía memoria, atrapar a un orgulloso caballo le era tan simple como _sonreír.)_

\- Los Black apoyaran la causa, ¿no? – Tanto Lucius como Abraxas dirigieron sus ojos a la silenciosa figura de la mujer. Lucius la observaba, su ceño fruncido. ( _Rompiendo, rompiendo. La máscara se reconstruía más rápido de lo que él la puede destruir.)_

Narcissa pensó en los constantes argumentos que su hermana Bellatrix tenía con sus padres, quienes se negaban a dejarle obtener la marca oscura. Pensó como la mirada de su abuelo se había vuelto ligeramente disgustado cuando el señor oscuro era mencionado. ( _Recordó ver a Andromeda con aquel joven de Hufflepuff, un sangre sucia, algo que le costaría la vida si el señor oscuro ganaba.)_ Pensó en la inquebrantable mascara del heredero (Recordó el **fuego** en los ojos de Sirius, que decían más que su silencio).

Se levantó de su asiento, una risa, suave y educada (Como tenía que ser. Debía bailar al compás.), salió de sus labios. Camino hasta los hombres, rodeando el brazo de Lucius con los suyos. Pidió un cambio de tema, citando la política como algo desagradable y sin sentido. (Y vio como Abraxas relajo su postura, una sonrisa prepotente en los labios, porque, por supuesto _una mujer_ jamás entendería el complicado juego de la política.)

(Lucius, por su parte, se tenso bajos los delicados brazos de la mujer.)

(Narcissa sonrió para sus adentros. Oh sí. Lucius encajaría a la perfección con los hombres de su familia.)

* * *

\- ¿Quieres hacer…que? – Peter parpadeo, perplejo, preguntándose si quizás, todos los dulces que había comido en navidad lo habían hecho caer en un extraño sueño.

\- Vamos a volvernos animagos y ayudar a Remus. – Repitió James, una sonrisa desarmadora en sus labios. Peter abrió y cerro la boca, tratando de encontrar palabras para responder, pero todas parecían haber escapado de su mente.

Era una locura. Un suicidio. Un experimento que probablemente no resultaría. Se dejo caer contra la cama, preparando su argumento contra la ridícula idea de su amigo, pero en cuanto cerro los ojos, recordó lo cansado que parecía Remus tras cada luna llena. ( _Recordó las heridas que cubrían el cuerpo de su amigo. Recordó las miradas llenas de terror antes de la luna llena y los ojos cubiertos de dolor tras ellas._ )

Peter no era la persona más valiente. Lo sabía y consideraba un poco irónico haber terminado en la casa que resaltaba esa cualidad. Al enterarse de la verdad sobre Lupin, su primer instinto había sido correr en la otra dirección, alejarse lo máximo posible de algo que podría matarlo. Pero James había sostenido su mano, mirándolo a los ojos con una seriedad que pocas veces mostraba, y en susurros le recordó quien era la persona tras el lobo. ( _"Un amante del chocolate." Había murmurado. "Alguien que se asegura de que todas las medias estén con su par." Una pequeña sonrisa había cruzado sus labios. "Un nerd que se queda horas estudiando con nosotros para que pasemos." Sus ojos avellana eran determinados y el agarre en la mano de Peter se había vuelto más fuerte, insistente. "Nuestro amigo."_ )

No. Peter no era valiente. Pero no abandonaría a sus amigos.

(Después de todo, había una razón por la que Peter Pettigrew era un Gryffindor.)

Asintió.

* * *

Sirius suspiro, apretando sus manos para evitar que estas temblaran y reprimiéndose en sus adentros por su ridícula actitud. Había invitado a por lo menos treinta personas a su grupo. Treinta personas que eran lo mejor de lo mejor, muchos de ellos puras sangres, y no había ni pestañado. Pero ahora…

Frank Longbottom lo observaba con curiosidad, una sonrisa precavida pero cálida en su rostro. (Era la primera persona de una familia completamente de la luz en Gryffindor que invitaba. Quizás por ello estaba nervioso, pues si se negaba, le tocaría re empezar muchos de sus planes.)

\- Vamos a jugar Quidditch. ¿Vienes? – La sonrisa de Frank cayó un poco, mientras este tildaba la cabeza. Sirius mantuvo su fachada de figura imperturbable, sus manos en su espalda.

Longbottom era de un familia prominente, antigua y rica. Sabía jugar a las palabras y el significado tras lo dicho, por lo que las palabras no dichas Sirius no se perdían para él. Era una invitación.

\- ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto? – Si. Frank conocía los juegos de palabras, pero no le interesaba en lo absoluto participar en ellos. Era una persona directa y, si era honesto consigo mismo, bastante curioso.

Sirius alzo una ceja, la única muestra de su sorpresa. Era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a preguntarle. Sabía que muchos se lo preguntaban, y más de uno había intentado descifrarlo, pero nadie había llegado ni cerca de la verdad. Como respuesta, aparto la mirada, manteniendo el silencio. (Una serpiente sabía que luchas no podía ganar.)

Frank lo observo por unos minutos antes de que una picara sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. Rodeo los hombros del menor con su brazo, ignorando la forma en que este se tenso inmediatamente.

\- Algún día lo sabré. Por ahora, tenemos un juego de Quidditch al que llegar. –

( _Algún día todos los sabrán._ Pensó Sirius, mientras era arrastrado por los pasillos de Hogwarts. _Pero estaré muerto para entonces._ ) (No supo si eso lo reconfortaba o aterrorizaba.)

( _A los catorce años, Sirius Orion Black ya esperaba la muerte con una sonrisa en los labios._ )

* * *

\- ¡Desgracia! – La voz de su madre chilló, resonando por toda la casa. Regulus se encogió, tapando sus oídos con fuerza. Pero eso no fue suficiente para evitar escuchar el golpe de un cuerpo al caer. ( _El cuerpo de su hermano al caer, mientras Walburga le mandaba maldición tras maldición._ )

Sirius ya no gritaba. Había aprendido las vacaciones anteriores que gritar solo provocaba más dolor. Pero oh, como deseaba Regulus que Sirius gritara. Al menos así sabía que estaba vivo.

Otro golpe sonó con fuerza, piel contra piel. ( _La mejilla de Regulus ardió en memoria de las cachetadas que su madre amaba dar._ )

Regulus solo quería un momento de _paz_. Solo un segundo para permitirle pensar. Pero la voz de su madre penetraba sus oídos, gritos y maldiciones saliendo de su boca con facilidad. ( _Y su hermano se mantenía en silencio. ¿Seguía vivo?)_

¿Dónde estaba su padre? ¿Por qué no llegaba?

\- Amo. – Una voz rocosa y conocida le hablo. Regulus alzo la mirada, encontrándose con la huesuda cara de Kreatcher. Al humano le tomo un momento reconocer la expresión en la cara del elfo, pues normalmente Kreatcher hacía su mejor esfuerzo para ocultarla, pero esa vez, la expresaba sin contenerse.

Kreatcher estaba preocupado. Aterrado. Sus grandes ojos pasaban de la cara del menor a la puerta, un ligero temblor en sus manos.

\- E-El amo Sirius. No v-va…No va…- Pero el elfo no tuvo que decir más, pues Regulus entendió sin problema (No va a sobrevivir. No esta vez.)

(Y algo dentro de Regulus s _e quebró_. La valentía que no creía poseer, rugió con fuerza desde sus adentros.)

Estaba en la puerta, varita en mano, antes de darse cuenta. Su mano se poso en la perilla y, por un momento, se congelo. El miedo, el dolor, las memorias, todas atacaban con fuerza la joven mente. Si se quedaba tras esa puerta, estaría a salvo. Ninguna maldición lo tocaría. Su madre no le apuntaría con su varita.

(Y luego recordó la brillante sonrisa de Sirius cuando le enseñaba a leer. Recordó las risas compartidas. Recordó los brazos de su hermano rodeándolo, listo para protegerlo de todo.)

Con fuego en los ojos, Regulus no vacilo. Abrió la puerta de golpe y corrió por el pasillo, llegando en cuestiono de segundos a la habitación de Sirius, donde su hermano se hallaba inerte en el suelo y su madre le apuntaba con una maliciosa satisfacción.

\- _¡Desmaius! –_ Gritó con fuerza. Walburga tuvo unos segundos para girar su cabeza y abrir sus ojos en sorpresa antes de que el hechizo la golpeara. Cayo inconsciente, su varita rodando fuera del flojo agarre.

Regulus no le dio otra mirada a su madre, corriendo al lado de su hermano. Sirius respiraba con dificultad y se hallaba inconsciente, pero estaba vivo.

Regulus permitió que el primero de muchos sollozos saliera de su cuerpo, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo de su hermano. Sin embargo, no se permitió más que un momento, pues no tenía ninguna intención de seguir en la casa cuando su madre despertara. Pero ¿A dónde iría? No confiaba en su familia y Sirius jamás lo perdonaría si lo llevaba donde alguno de sus amigos.

(Las miradas en los pasillos, las pequeñas y casi imperceptibles sonrisas, la calidez del amor de hermano que Regulus conocía dirigido a otro. Todo esto invadió su mente y no fue difícil tomar una decisión.)

\- Por favor. Ayuda. – Regulus cargaba con dificultad el cuerpo de su hermano, sus brazos cansados por haberlo sostenido durante todo el trayecto en escoba.

James Potter abrió la boca, sorprendido, antes de asentir.

Regulus pudo, por primera vez esa noche, respirar con tranquilidad.

* * *

Sirius mantuvo los ojos cerrados, escuchando los movimientos a su alrededor. Lo ultimo que recordaba era una de sus muchas sesiones con su madre, y ahora se encontraba en una superficie suave. O Walburga se había cansado o su padre había llegado. Asumió que era Kreatcher quien hacía ruido, por lo que se permitió abrir los ojos, solo unos segundos, con la intención de preguntar por su hermano. (Si se había irritado con él y su falta de reacción, quizás se había movido a su siguiente blanco. _Regulus no era tan fuerte. Oh dios. ¿Qué había pasado con su hermano?_ )

Pero fue un rostro muy diferente el que se encontró.

\- ¿J-James? - Su voz sonó mucho más expresiva de lo usual, pero esta vez se perdonaría a sí mismo. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo James Potter en su casa?

Intento levantarse, pero la mano de James en su pecho lo detuvo. Decidió tomar la restricción como escusa para volver a acostarse, pues de igual forma el agudo dolor en su espalda no le hubiera permitido sentarse.

\- Sirius. – La voz de James era aliviada, pero su usual sonrisa no estaba y sus ojos avellana estaban inusualmente serios.

Sirius cerro los ojos, un suspiro en sus labios. No tenía las fuerzas ni las ganas para lidiar con lo que fuera que esto fuese. James se mantuvo en silencio, permitiéndolo el momento de paz que silenciosamente le había pedido. Pero fueron solo unos segundos, pues Sirius no se permitiría (no podía) más que eso.

\- ¿Regulus? – Si fuese cualquier otra persona, Sirius preguntaría lo esperado de él. ( _¿Qué sabes? ¿Por qué estas en mi casa? ¿Cuánto cuesta tu silencio?_ ) Pero era James. ( _James, quien Sirius admitirá, solo para sí, era su mejor amigo. James, a quien le había confiado la seguridad de Regulus en Hogwarts. James, la única persona que lo había visto llorar._ )

\- Está a salvo. – James se mordió el labio, tratando de evitar que los cientos de preguntas que tenía pasaron por ellos. Sirius se relajó inconscientemente contra la cama, su mirada vacante. (Su cuerpo solo pudo tranquilizarse cuando noto que los muros a su alrededor no era lo de su casa.)

Permanecieron en silencio, acompañados, como en muchas de sus reuniones, solo por la luz de la luna. James bajo la mirada, rodeando la pálida mano de Sirius con la suya, apretándola con fuerza (mientras el recuerdo de su amigo maltratado e inconsciente seguía fresco en su memoria.). Sirius devolvió el agarre, débil, agotado y confundido, pero conocía a James lo suficiente para saber que esto era algo que él necesitaba.

\- Le pedí a Lily que saliéramos estas vacaciones. – Murmuro después de un tiempo. Había muchas cosas de las que debían hablar, de las que eventualmente tendrían que discutir. Pero, por ahora, serían solo dos amigos ( _hermanos_ ).

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué te dijo? – Sirius movió la cabeza para observar al azabache, quien había adoptado una expresión infantil en su rostro.

\- No. ¡Enserio! No entiendo a las mujeres. – Sirius dejo que una carcajada saliera de sus labios antes de explicar en detalle todo lo que James estaba haciendo mal.

Hablaron toda la noche.

( _Ninguno dejo ir la mano del otro_.)

* * *

 **e.e Honestamente, el capítulo iba a ser más largo, se supone que iba a cubrir cuarto, quinto y sexto, pero a solo las vacaciones de Invierno de quinto año ya estaba muy largo así que... La historia quedara d Caps. Tratare de no demorarme tanto la próxima vez xd.**

 **Y, la verdad, sentí que ese era el momento perfecto para acabarlo.**

 **Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico, no esta revisado :l.**

 **¡Espero escuchar sus opiniones! Y me gustaría saber cual fue su parte favorita .**

 **¿Fav?**

 **¿Follow?**

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **¡Ciao Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cinco días. Durante cinco días Sirius estuvo en la mansión Potter. Cinco días en los que rio, jugó Quidditch, planeó e hizo bromas, se quedo hasta tarde bajo las sabanas hablando con James, como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida.

( _Jamás había reído tanto._ )

Y luego…

Luego…

* * *

\- ¡No! – James cruzó los brazos, su cuerpo cubriendo al azabache. Charles escuchó el suspiro de Sirius, pero notó que ni siquiera se molesto en moverse, pues debía conocer lo suficiente a su hijo como para saber que este no se lo permitiría. Charles no pudo evitar preguntarse como habían llegado a tener una relación tan cercana, pues estaba seguro de que James jamás había mencionado a Sirius.

Su esposa, Dorea, no había soltado la mano de Regulus desde que Arcturus se había aparecido en la casa. Al niño no parecía molestarle, acercándose a la mujer casi hasta acurrucarse a su lado.

\- Lord Black, estoy seguro de que podemos acordar algo…- Empezó Charles, su voz tranquila, completamente opuesto a como se sentía. Arcturus alzó la mano, interrumpiéndolo en un gesto bastante grosero y poco usual en el Black. Charles supuso que se lo podría perdonar, después de todo, la última semana debió haber sido un infierno para el hombre, pues debía lidiar con una mujer que abusaba de sus nietos, pero que, como madre del Heredero de los Black, no podía simplemente hacerla desaparecer. Sin contar los rumores que se crearían con ambos hijos del linaje principal en la casa de los Potter.

\- Sirius. – Y solo esa palabra fue suficiente para que Sirius se moviera, esquivando la mano de James, quien intento detener su camino. Con cada paso que daba, a Charles le pareció que aquel brillante joven, cuya risa había resonado por la mansión la ultima semana, desaparecía, siendo remplazado por un aristócrata a quien el Potter mayor no pudo reconocer.

Arcturus puso su pesada mano sobre el hombro del menor, su agarre más firme de lo necesario. Y, sin embargo, el rostro de Sirius se mantuvo completamente blanco. Dorea dio un paso al frente, sus ojos prácticamente echando llamas, mientras que con su brazo empujaba al menor de los Black tras ella. Arcturus le dio una mirada. ( _Una señal de respeto que no le hubiese hecho ni a las más finas de las damas. Pero Arcturus sabía que por muy Potter que Dorea pretendiera ser, su sangre rugía con la locura de los Black. Y él no estaba dispuesto a desatarla._ )

\- Espero una carta por semana, Regulus. – Sentenció el Lord, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza en dirección a Dorea. La mujer calmó un poco su posición defensiva, pero sus ojos seguían saltando al mayor de los hermanos.

\- ¡No puede llevárselo! – Antes de que Regulus pudiese responder a la orden de su abuelo, James dio un paso al frente, espetando las palabras. Charles puso una de sus manos en el hombro del menor, tanto para restringirlo como para confortarlo. ( _Charles era un Auror. Charles ya había luchado una guerra. Charles sabía que, a veces, las casualidades no se podían evitar. Pero oh. Como deseaba poder evitar esta._ )

Ninguno de los adultos dijo palabra, todos un tanto inseguros de como proseguir. Pero, aunque hubiesen hecho algo, James no se hubiera dado cuenta, pues sus ojos estaban firmemente clavados en el azabache. ( _Su mejor amigo. Su_ _ **hermano**_ _._ ) Si esperaba alguna señal, algún indicio de auxilio, fue completamente decepcionado, pues lo único que hizo Sirius fue dar una casi imperceptible negación con la cabeza. El cuerpo de James pareció caer, sus hombros abandonando la pose defensiva, su cabeza gacha. Charles quiso abrazarlo, asegurarle que todo estaría bien, pero él no acostumbraba mentirle a su familia.

Sirius y Arcturus desaparecieron sin ninguna otra palabra intercambiada entre ambas familias.

* * *

Ese verano, su cuerpo estuvo libre de heridas. Sus manos dejaron de temblar al no ser sometida a _cruciatos_ diarios. Su rostro mantuvo su pálido color, en vez del rojo con forma de mano al que se había acostumbrado. Estaba en perfecta salud.

Y, aun así….

\- Otra vez. – Su abuelo observaba tras la ventana el amplio territorio de la mansión Black, sus manos tras su espalda.

\- Lord Rosier tuvo a un squib. Le pidió a la familia Black que lo desapareciera, junto con cualquiera que lo pudiera recordar. Lady Patil…- Y así, en la sala de estar de una de las familias más poderosas en Inglaterra, los demonios y crimines de todas las familias en el mundo mágico fueron recitados por un pequeño de catorce años. Pasados, presentes y futuros, todos los pecados y deudas quedaron permanentemente incrustados en el cerebro del joven.

(Y en el futuro, Sirius susurraría aquellos pecados, la oscuridad rodeándolo, una sonrisa en sus labios.)

* * *

Su cuerpo estaba libre de heridas. Ya no se saltaba las comidas. Estaba en perfecta salud.

\- ¿Otra porción? – Arcturus alzo una ceja, llevando la cuchara a sus labios. Sirius asintió, su cabeza gacha. El mayor inclino la cabeza, tomando un poco de vino antes de responder. – Gánatelo. –

(En dos semanas, Sirius comería todas las porciones que su cuerpo pudiese soportar. Y su abuelo, con semblante serio, parecía sonreír con los ojos.)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Su cuerpo estaba libre de heridas. Ya no se saltaba las comidas. Todos los días tenía una cama a la que volver. Estaba en perfecta salud.

Cuando las lecciones políticas acababan, el tiempo de duelo había terminado y los secretos del día habían sido aprendidos, Sirius volvía a su habitación. Cerraba la puerta y, bajo la luz de la luna que se asomaba por su ventana, leía teoría. La absorbía como esponja en el agua. Y, cuando se sintió preparado, permitió que la magia viajara por su cuerpo.

(La primera vez que logro convertirse, durmió toda la noche, sintiéndose, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, libre.)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Su cuerpo estaba libre de heridas. Ya no se saltaba las comidas. Todos los días tenía una cama a la que volver. Estaba en perfecta salud.

( _Quizás, si se lo repetía lo suficiente, empezaría a ser cierto._ )

0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0

(Años después, solo, con una copa de vino en mano, miraría por la misma ventana de la mansión Black, y brindaría por el hombre que le enseño a _sobrevivir_.)

* * *

James mantuvo sus ojos clavados en la estación, buscando un cabello azabache perfectamente organizado. Sirius no había respondido ninguna de sus cada vez más frenéticas cartas, las cuales, contando que era su única forma de comunicación con el Black, habían excedido la cincuentava a los cuatro días de separación.

La única razón por la que no tomo su escoba en medio de la noche y voló hasta la mansión de los Black fue la correspondencia semanal que Regulus, quien se había quedado con ellos todo el verano, mantenía con su abuelo.

Giró la varita entre sus manos, su pierna moviéndose en un rápido compas con más tiempo que pasaba sin señal del mayor de los Black.

\- ¿A quien buscas? – Remus estaba recostado contra el asiento, el libro que había estado leyendo todavía entre sus manos.

\- Es obvio que busca a su Lily Flor. – Se burló Peter desde el suelo, donde se había ubicado junto con todos sus caramelos. Remus río por lo bajo, negando la cabeza mientras devolvía sus ojos a las paginas frente a él.

\- ¿Tan ansioso estas de que te maldigan? – Comentó el hombre lobo con gracia. James logró hacer una débil sonrisa, maldiciendo por millonésima vez no haberles contado a sus mejores amigos su relación con Sirius.

Al no recibir respuesta, tanto Peter como Remus alzaron la mirada, las sonrisas desvaneciéndose de sus rostros.

\- ¿James…? – La pregunta de Peter fue interrumpida por el inicio del tren, que se empezaba a alejar de la estación. James sintió como sus adentros se congelaban, su estómago cayendo en algún lugar cercano a sus pies. ¿Dónde estaba Sirius? ¿Se había subido? Su abuelo no lo pudo haber sacado de Hogwarts… ¿Oh sí? ¿Había tenido un encuentro con su madre? Y si…

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe, llamando la atención de los tres adolescentes. Remus fue el primero en reaccionar.

\- Eso es un…- Se sentó recto en el sillón, su boca ligeramente abierta.

\- ¿Perro? – Peter acabo la oración, habiéndose levantado para alejarse un poco del canino.

El animal no pareció notar la confusión e incomodidad que se había apoderado del compartimiento, pues entro con la cabeza en alto. De un brinco se subió al sillón donde James estaba y sin dudar puso su cabeza sobre el regazo del Potter. James, instintivamente, lo acaricio, ganándose lo que juro que fue una mirada aprobadora.

\- ¿Desde cuando se pueden tener perros como mascotas? – Pregunto Peter, acercándose un poco para pasar su mano por el suave pelaje negro. Tanto James como Remus alzaron los hombros.

\- Debería llevarlo a un profesor. – Comento Remus con resignación, preparándose para levantarse. James estaba a punto de asentir, pero el canino levanto la cabeza, golpeándola suavemente contra el mentón del Potter. El joven bajo la mirada, sus ojos clavándose en los grises del animal. En silencio acaricio la cabeza del perro, su ceño fruncido. Esos ojos…

\- ¿¡Si….!?- Su exclamación se perdió entre el ladrido del perro, quien le daba una mirada reprochadora. Remus alzo una ceja, sus brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Lo conoces? – James asintió, su cerebro buscando una excusa. Estuvo tentado a tirar a Sirius al suelo cuando este le dio una mirada burlona.

\- Es…Canuto. Vive en Hogwarts. Se debió haber colado este año al tren. - James estaba seguro de que, si los animales pudieran alzar una ceja, Sirius lo estaría haciendo. Aun así, fue perfectamente capaz de transmitir su mensaje de "¿Canuto? ¿Enserio?" James se contuvo a si mismo de rodar los ojos, optando por darle un suave y discreto jalón a la oreja del canino. Canuto gruño, sacudiendo la cabeza de forma juguetona. James rio, lo que le gano una mirada ofendida por parte del animal, quien se levanto con el hocico en alto, giro su cuerpo y golpeo la cara del Potter con su cola, antes de saltar al otro asiento, donde se lanzo sobre el regazo de Remus.

Tanto Peter como Remus reían con fuerza al ver la expresión de indignación en el rostro de su mejor amigo. El hombre lobo paso con delicadeza su mano por el cuerpo del perro, acariciándolo con gentileza.

\- Quedémonoslo. – Exigió Peter, acercándose al asiento para acariciar las patas negras. James cruzo los brazos, recostándose contra el asiento, viendo a Sirius recibir mucho más contacto físico y cariño de lo que alguna vez se permitió en su forma humana. El Black tenía lo ojos cerrados y no parecía consciente de lo que hablaban a su alrededor. En aquella esquina de su mente a la que James no se permitía ir muy seguido, se preguntó qué tan mal tuvo que haber estado el verano.

\- No podemos. – Susurro, tan suave que solo él pudo escucharlo. Desearía poder hacerlo, mantener a Sirius en la torre, donde reirían hasta el amanecer, planearían bromas, comerían como solo adolescentes podían y tendrían una amistad inquebrantable. Pero el mundo no era tan simple y esta realidad, aunque cruel, era la única que tenían. Así que, al acabar la noche, Sirius volvería a su sala común, donde todos lo observarían y juzgarían cada acción, donde tendría que mantener la cabeza en alto, los ojos fríos, la boca seria. Donde ya no sería Canuto el perro, amigo de los merodeadores, sino Sirius Orion Black, Heredero de la más antigua y más prestigiosa casa de los Black.

\- ¡El chocolate es venenoso para los perros, Peter! – James salió de sus depresivos pensamientos, encontrándose con la cómica imagen de Remus cubriendo la cara de Canuto, a unos centímetros Peter tenía una barra de chocolate, ofreciéndole al canino un pedazo y Sirius, con su hocico parcialmente tapado por el hombre lobo, no parecía extremadamente preocupado por el posible veneno, pues su lengua estaba afuera, lista para recibir el dulce.

James no pudo hacer más que reír.

* * *

\- Quédate aquí, prometo traer mucha comida. – Peter tomo la pata del canino, sacudiéndola para cerrar su promesa. Canuto asintió, su lengua afuera.

\- Y yo me asegurare de que no te envenene. – Comento Remus, pasando su mano por la cabeza del animal. Canuto ladró, su cola sacudiéndose.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, James vio a sus amigos salir del cuarto, haciéndoles un ademan para que no lo esperaran. Remus, su mirada curiosa, asintió, arrastrando a Peter fuera de la habitación, rumbo al comedor.

Solo cuando estuvo seguro de ser el único en la torre, James giró sobre sus talones, plantando sus ojos en el perro, quien tenía la cabeza gacha.

\- Sirius. – Un suspiro, más humano de lo que un animal normal sería capaz de hacer, salió del canino. James espero, forzando la sonrisa que quería salir a mantenerse oculta. El cuerpo del perro empezó a crecer, su pelaje desapareciendo, sus huesos cambiando de lugar, hasta que finalmente fue un joven azabache el que estaba de pie en medio de la habitación.

Sirius alzo la cabeza, su mirada dura y desafiante, todos los muros que había dejado caer en su forma canina reaparecieron con el doble de fuerza. James se contuvo a si mismo de suspirar, caminado hasta que estuvo frente al otro joven. Sus miradas se mantuvieron conectadas, la tensión creciendo entre ellos.

Sin preguntar ni dudar, James rodeo a Sirius con sus brazos, apretándolo con toda la fuerza que su entrenamiento de Quiddicht le permitía. Sirius, confundido y dudoso, alzo sus brazos con lentitud, devolviendo el abrazo cuidadosamente. Pero, al notar que James no tenía ninguna intención de soltarlo, apretó su agarre, enterrando su rostro en hombro del otro.

\- Una carta. Ni una maldita carta en todo el verano. – Gruño James, el enojo que había ignorado los tres últimos meses crecía en su pecho, como un volcán a punto de explotar. De haber sido alguien más, Peter, Remus o cualquiera de sus otros amigos alrededor de la escuela, les hubiera dado un coscorrón, los abrazaría por unos segundos y luego reiría por algo.

Pero este era Sirius. Sirius, quien no conoció ningún tipo de contacto físico que no doliera hasta los once años. Sirius, a quien le había tomado casi un año iniciar un abrazo. ( _Sirius. Quien había llegado a la puerta de su casa, inconsciente, su cuerpo contrayéndose por el dolor, el Cruciatus aun firme en su memoria._ )

\- Lo siento. – Sirius forzó a las palabras a salir por su boca, su cuerpo tensándose. (Esperando que una maldición lo golpeara, pues un Black nunca se disculpaba. Un Black nunca debía admitir debilidad.) Lo único que recibió a cambio fueron los brazos de James relajándose, aunque no se aparto del abrazo.

Estuvieron ahí minutos, horas, quizás días, Sirius no podría decir, pues toda su concentración estaba centrada en los brazos de su amigo. ( _Jamás se había sentido tan seguro_.)

Finalmente, James se apartó. Sirius dejo que sus brazos cayeran a su lado, inseguro de como proseguir. James, por su lado, camino hacía su baúl sin decir palabra. Lo revolcó durante unos minutos hasta que, con la mitad de su cuerpo enterrado en el baúl, exclamó triunfante. Se levantó de su posición y, con dos objetos en la mano, volvió a donde Sirius todavía no se había movido.

Extendió su mano con uno de los objetos, su mirada seria.

\- Para siempre poder comunicarnos. – Sirius tomo el espejo, acariciando el marco dorado con delicadeza. Alzo la mirada, dándole una sonrisa que James devolvió.

(Y si los espejos nunca se mantuvieron lejos del alcance de los jóvenes, bueno, nadie tenía porque saber.)

* * *

No era que no lo hubiera notado antes, simplemente lo había…Ignorado. Sirius sería el primero en admitir que no tenía un buen corazón, pues en la guerra eso era una desventaja. Por ello, había ignorado a los nacidos de muggles tanto como le había sido posible. No los odia, ni le disgustaban ( _¡Estaba peleando una guerra por ellos, joder!)_ simplemente, en el mundo actual, no tenían ningún valor. No tenían las conexiones que aquellos nacidos en familias mágicas tenían, ni tenían el conocimiento que venía con haber crecido rodeado de maravillas. Así que, quizás, se le podría perdonar no haber notado lo…desinformados que estaban.

Fue por pura casualidad. Una conversación inocente entre dos Gryffindor, ambas de cuarto año.

\- Nunca entenderé porque los duendes son tan groseros. - Se quejó una, su ceño fruncido. Su amiga alzo los hombros.

\- Son criaturas extrañas. ¿Qué pasó esta vez? – Y Sirius, no le avergüenza admitir, alentó su caminar para escuchar la respuesta, pues los duendes siempre habían sido perfectamente respetuosos. Gruñones, sí. Pero educados.

\- Me arrodille para darle la mano. ¡Te juro que casi me muerde! – Sirius agradeció las largas horas de lecciones sobre porte y postura que tuvo que soportar en su niñez, pues de lo contrario estaba seguro de que hubiese trastabillado. En cambio, detuvo su andar, usando toda su fuerza mental para no mirar boquiabierto a ambas jóvenes, quienes no tardaron en desaparecer tras una esquina.

Todos los magos nacidos en el mundo mágico conocían la etiqueta básica para lidiar con todas las criaturas. Sabían que a un centauro nunca se le acariciaba, no se volaba frente a un gigante, no se hablaba con una sirena fuera del agua, y jamás se debía hacer una acción que pareciera burlarse de los duendes por su tamaño. Claro, no todos lo respetaban. Sirius conocía a más de un mago que se esmeraba por romper todas las normas de decencia básica posibles cuando trataban con criaturas a quienes consideraban "inferiores", pero incluso el más arrogante de los pura sangre trataba con respeto a los duendes, pues nadie quería enojar a los seres que cuidaban su dinero.

Fue un pequeño incidente. Algo que cualquier otro hubiese dejado pasar. Pero Sirius no había llegado hasta donde estaba por ignorar su curiosidad. Así que, durante la siguiente semana, se dedico a _investigar_.

(Y esos pequeños detalles a los que se había vuelto indiferente, parecieron florecer. Vio como la ignorancia iba de ambos lados. Como aquellos que crecieron entre la magia parecían esperar que todos conocieran sus costumbres, dichos y juegos. Como rápidamente se ofendían ante un indicio de lo contrario. Como los nacidos de muggles alzaban sus cabezas en orgullo forzado, proclamándolos "ignorantes" y "anticuados" a todo el que no conocieran la civilización no mágica. Como cada interacción fallida agrandaba la brecha entre ambos.) ( _Como aquellos que habían crecido entre muggles y magos trataban de ser un puente, tratando de explicar similitudes y diferencias. Como tanto los puras sangres como los nacidos de muggle los ignoraban._ ) ( _Como, en algunas amistades, se_ ** _escuchaban._** _Como ambos lados se_ ** _esforzaban_** _por aprender, porque, a veces, la amistad era más importante que la cultura.)_

\- ¿Quiero saber? – Remus estaba en su cama, un libro en su regazo, recostado contra el espaldar. Peter, quien había estado intentado tomar una siesta, abrió uno de sus ojos, observando la escena.

James había entrado al dormitorio, una mirada entre irritada y cálida en sus ojos. No más de dos segundos después, Canuto lo siguió, cerrando la puerta con su cola, en su hocico un pergamino enrollado. Peter, al ver al perro, se levanto animado. Camino hasta el animal, arrodillándose para saludarlo, mientras que distraído escuchaba la conversación sobre su cabeza.

\- Canuto quiso visitar. – James alzo los hombros, pasando una mano por su oscuro cabello. Remus suspiro, cerrando el libro y mirando a James como si este fuese un niño.

\- Si, puedo ver eso. ¿Por qué tiene un pergamino? – Nuevamente, James se encogió de hombros, provocando que una sonrisa apareciera en la comisura de los labios de Remus.

El canino, por su lado, pareció haber recibido todo el afecto al que estaba dispuesto. Se separo de Peter y corrió a la cama del hombre lobo, donde deposito el pergamino sobre la rodilla del joven antes de acomodarse en el colchón. Remus, una de sus cejas alzadas, abrió el rollo, una mueca en su rostro al tocar la baba que lo rodeaba, sin embargo, esta despareció en cuanto vio el contenido.

James, quien se había acercado en algún momento, acariciaba la cabeza del perro mientras esperaba ver el interior del papel. Canuto pareció bufar irritado, sus orejas gachas, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarse.

\- Es…Un mapa. – Reveló Remus, su voz sorprendida. James bajo la mirada, curioso, pero el canino lo ignoro. – Le faltan algunas partes del castillo. – Continuo. Eso pareció llamar la atención del animal, pues alzo la cabeza, su cola agitándose.

El hombre lobo, al ver la reacción, sonrió, extendiendo el pergamino por la cama. Peter se acerco por el otro lado, inclinado su cuerpo ligeramente.

\- Aquí hay un pasadizo secreto. La contraseña es _potio._ – El dedo del castaño paso por una aparente escalera inocente, pasando entre muros hasta llegar a unos metros del salón de pociones.

Durante toda la noche, crearon mapas, extendiendo el original, agregando pequeños detalles que solo ellos sabían.

(Al final, pequeños pedazos de mapa cubrieron por completo el suelo del dormitorio.)

(Y si a la mañana siguiente los tres Gryffindor apenas se podían mover, con grandes ojeras y rostros pálidos, ninguno notaría la horrible mirada que James le dedicaría a Sirius, quien se veía tan perfecto como siempre.)

( _Y si Sirius ocultó una sonrisa entre su copa de desayuno… Bueno. Solo él lo sabría.)_

 _(Años después, luego de una larga noche, James mataría con la mirada a su esposa y a su mejor amigo, quienes se verían perfectamente compuestos.)_

 _(- ¡Enséñame el hechizo! –_

 _\- Nope. )_

* * *

Los niños, muggles o magos, aprendían desde pequeños a temerle a la oscuridad. A taparse con sus cobijas, apretando sus rodillas con fuerza contra su pecho y, cuando los monstruos de la noche se volvían demasiado aterradores, aprendían a correr hacía sus padres, escalando con sus pequeños brazos la cama que parecía infinitamente alta. A medida que crecen, olvidan el confort de sus padres y se conforman con cerrar los ojos, donde un mundo de ensueño mil veces más brillante los esperar. Pero siempre, sea infante o anciano, se sentirán ligeramente incomodos en medio de una profunda obscuridad.

Regulus, por su parte…

Él recordaba cómo, algunas veces, la penumbra que lo envolvía era la única protección que se le ofrecía. Recordaba como la primera luz que veía usualmente provenía de una varita con maliciosas intenciones.

Recordaba, también, como sólo cuando el silencio resonaba en la casa y las paredes se perdían entre la negrura del fin del día, gentiles brazos lo atraían hacía un joven y aterrado pecho. Como ninguna palabra era intercambiada y aquellas manos lo sostenían hasta que sus respiraciones se sincronizaban, hasta que solo eso existía. Dos hermanos en medio de la obscuridad, sosteniéndose uno al otro para no caerse a pedazos.

Y cuando, durante los siete años de su educación, Regulus se levantaría de golpe al primer indicio de la luz que entraba por la alta torre como un viejo amigo, sonreiría hacía las preguntas de sus compañeros, llamándolo "hábito".

(La simple verdad, sin embargo, era que Regulus había _aprendido_ a ser un niño de la noche.)

(¿Y no era eso irónico para un león?)

* * *

Lily Evans era una persona orgullosa. Estaba orgullosa de su linaje, aunque un tercio de su escuela lo repudiara. Estaba orgullosa de su Casa, donde todos rugían con la ferocidad que se les otorgaba. Y estaba orgullosa de sus amigos, uno quien era un Slytherin.

Severus Snape era, sin lugar a duda, su mejor amigo. El único que siempre había estado ahí para ella. Ambos tenían sus defectos y virtudes y, a pesar de todo, se habían mantenido juntos.

Aun así…

\- ¡Sólo porque su familia tiene dinero se cree el rey de la escuela! – Exclamo el Slytherin, lanzando sus manos al cielo. Desde que se habían encontrado esa mañana, Severus no había hecho más que quejarse de Black. Lily no podía culparlo, pues, aunque el menor de los hermanos era tolerable, el mayor era…diferente. Jamás había sido grosero, a discrepancia de la mayoría de los Slytherin, pero el problema era precisamente ese. Nunca era nada. Permanecía completamente blanco todo el día. Lily estaba segura de que nunca lo había visto hacer una expresión y eso, más que los insultos, la aterrorizaba. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan joven carecer completamente de sentimientos?

( _Aquellos que habían sido sujetos a la ira del Black, cerrarían los ojos, deseando la ignorancia que Lily disfrutaba._ )

Aun así, todos tenían limites y toda una tarde de quejas sobre la misma persona era, al parecer, el suyo. Abrió la boca, preparándose para interrumpirlo, cuando una parte de la información llamo su atención.

\- No es como si quisiera estar en su estúpido club. – Lily se detuvo, su ceño fruncido en una expresión confundida. Severus, al ver que su amiga ya no lo seguía, paró su andar, girando ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a la peli roja, una de sus cejas alzadas.

\- ¿Qué club? – Desde que Lily lo había conocido, Severus siempre había sido muy bueno ocultando sus sentimientos, pero ella siempre lo había podido leer. Esa vez, sin embargo…Una estatua pareció haber remplazado a su amigo, pues su expresión se había vuelto completamente de piedra.

(Severus Snape no le era leal a muchas personas. En lo alto de la lista estaba, sin lugar a dudas, Lily Evans. Era la persona que llevaba su corazón y siempre intentaría hacerla feliz. Pero…)

( _Recordó como entre los fríos muros del calabozo había creado su primer hogar. Como, aunque no lo dijeran, los Slytherin eran una familia, a su propia manera. Como, con un ademan de mano, Sirius se había asegurada de que siempre estuviese acompañado cuando las bromas se habían vuelto demasiado peligrosas. Como, al estar rodeado por sus compañeros de casa, por primera vez, se había sentido_ _ **seguro.**_ )

Negó la cabeza, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguir su camino, dejando atrás a la leona. (Severus podía quejarse toda la tarde. Las serpientes no era la casa de los leales. Pero Slytherin siempre sería primero.)

( _Sirius se había asegurado de eso._ )

* * *

\- Es ridículamente inteligente. – Comento Remus, viendo como Canuto y Peter jugaban en el patio. James alzo los hombros.

\- Es un perro mágico. – Respondió, comiendo uno de los muchos dulces que acababa de comprar en la primera visita a Hosgmade del año.

\- Hmm. – Respondió el lobo, su tono escéptico.

* * *

Sirius cerró la puerta con fuerza, recostándose sobre ella. Mantenía la cabeza gacha, su respiración agitada. El periódico del día, que detallaba las desapariciones de la semana, estaba arrugado en su puño.

( _\- ¡Muchísimas gracias por la invitación Lord Black! – Alison McWater, nacida de muggles, recién graduada de Hogwarts, Ravenclaw, con iniciativa y deseos de cambiar muchas de las cosas en el mundo mágico, le sonrió con alegría al anciano hombre. Sirius, sentada en una silla en una esquina de la habitación, mantuvo sus ojos en el libro en sus manos._

 _\- Siéntese. – El disgusto del mayor fue expertamente escondido y la mujer, inocente, siguió sus indicaciones._

 _Hablaron toda la tarde, en donde Sirius pudo ver como los ojos de su abuelo se volvían progresivamente cada vez más fríos._

\- _…_ _Y por eso sería mejor acabar con el Wizengamot. Las personas deberían tener derecho a elegir a sus representantes. – Finalmente Alicia alzo la mirada de sus papeles, sus ojos esperanzados y curiosos._

\- _Eso es interesante, señorita McWater. Si sería tan amable de esperar por unos minutos, debo hacer una llamada. – Arcturus inclino ligeramente la cabeza antes de salir del estudio._

 _La mujer, nerviosa e inquieta, no espero mucho para empezar una conversación._

\- _Eres…Sirius, ¿no? ¿El heredero? ¿Qué opinas de mis proposiciones? – Sirius levantó la mirada, encontrándose con una joven soñadora, su sonrisa alegre, sus ojos esperanzados._

 _"_ _Vas a hacer que te maten." Fue lo que quiso decir. "Te estas metiendo con cosas que no entiendes." Le quiso rogar. "Vete mientras puedas." Le quiso advertir._

 _En cambio, sonrió, dejando que el libro cayera sobre su regazo._

\- _Es interesante, señorita McWater. -_ )

Entre la lista de desaparecidos, el nombre de Alicia McWater pasaba casi inadvertido. Después de todo, no era inusual que una nacida de muggle desapareciera en esos tiempos de guerra.

Pero Sirius sabía. Sabía que, esta vez, Voldemort no había sido el culpable.

Dejo que una sola lagrima rodara por su mejilla, en su interior mandando un silencioso agradecimiento a la joven, quien Sirius había mandado como cerdo al matadero.

(Slytherin es el lado oscuro. Los moralmente ambiguos. Los que corren a la meta final para obtener lo que desean, apartando del camino todo lo innecesario.)

(Los Slytherin son aquellos que se encierran a si mismos en los rincones mas oscuros de su mente, donde se pueden acurrucar, los sollozos destrozando sus jóvenes almas, porque a veces…A veces era demasiado peso para hombros tan jóvenes. Y, aun así, se vuelven a levantar, borrando todo rastro de lagrimas en su rostro, su cabeza levantada en alto, porque no se pueden detener ahora. No se pueden arrepentir. Y, sobre todo, no pueden mostrar ningún signo de debilidad.)

Dejo que el pedazo de papel cayera de su mano, moviendo su varita en un rápido hechizo, provocando que el periódico ardiera en llamas.

(No pediría perdón.)

( _No se lo merecía.)_

* * *

Bellatrix acaricio su varita, pensando en las muchas formas en las que podría usarla contra esos asquerosos sangre sucia. Tuvo que contener una risa de alegría, pues su amo estaba hablando.

( _"Los Black nunca se arrodillan." Le había dicho su madre, el día antes de mandarla a Hogwarts. Bellatrix había sacado el pecho con orgullo._ )

La reunión continuó durante un par de horas, donde algunos de los idiotas que no merecían respirar el mismo aire que su amo fueron las victimas de unos deliciosos Cruciatus. Bellatrix solo deseaba haber sido ella la que lanzaba el hechizo, pero jamás se interpondría entre su amo y quien sea que lo irritara. Era una verdadera obra de arte ver la ira de su amo dirigida a alguien más.

\- Bella. – La azabache alzó la cabeza, entusiasmada por cualquier palabra que saliera de aquella boca. – Quédate. – Bellatrix asintió, ignorando las pocas miradas de piedad que algunos se atrevieron a darle, pues ellos no comprendían el completo honor que esto era.

\- Tu familia. Ninguno ha venido a jurarme lealtad. ¿Por qué? – Los fríos y calculadores ojos del hombre se posaron sobre ella. Bellatrix se arrodillo, agarrando con fuerza su vestido para evitar que su emoción se mostrara.

( _"La familia siempre va primero, Bella. Los Black están por delante de cualquier otra cosa." Le había enseñado su padre el día que su hermana menor había nacido._ )

\- Pronto los traeré. – Juró. No tenía que alzar la cabeza para saber lo disgustado que estaba su amo, pues lo pudo sentir en la intensidad del cruciatus que golpeo su cuerpo.

( _"Tú locura te va a destruir." Le había advertido Sirius, el ultimo día en el que Bellatrix estuvo en Hogwarts como estudiante._ )

* * *

Peter se acurruco contra el muro, su rostro enterrado entre sus piernas. Respiraba con dificultad y el pánico invadía su cuerpo. No podía. No podía hacerlo. Quería a sus amigos, eran los mejores amigos que alguna vez tuvo, pero esto ya era demasiado lejos, ¿No?

Era una locura. Peter había logrado transformarse hacía apenas dos días. ¿Y si perdía el control y se volvía humano en medio de la noche? ¿Eso podía pasar? Dios, iba a morir.

Podía conseguirse otros amigos, buscar a otras personas. Pero incluso pensarlo hacía que un fuerte dolor apareciera en su pecho. No podía. No podía hacer nada. Era un cobarde.

Un suave sonido provoco que alzara la cabeza. Canuto estaba sentado frente a él, su cabeza ligeramente tildada. Si Peter no supiera que era imposible, juraría que el animal parecía preocupado.

\- Hola. – Susurro sin mover un musculo de su posición. El perro se acerco hasta que su cabeza se pudo recostar con facilidad en las piernas recogidas de Peter.

El Gryffindor sintió como una débil sonrisa crecía en sus labios, su mano pasando por el suave pelaje.

\- Remus es un hombre lobo. – Confeso tras unos minutos de silencio. El perro no se movió, lo que Peter tomo como incentivo para seguir. – James cree que si nos volvemos animagos el lobo no nos atacara. – Peter siguió sus caricias, su mirada pasando al techo. – Llevamos un año y medio practicando…Y hoy será nuestra primera noche. –

De pronto no pudo evitar que todo el miedo que había acumulado la ultima semana se transformara en lágrimas, que caían sin piedad por sus mejillas.

\- No quiero morir, Canuto. – Murmuro. El animal finalmente se movió, observando a Peter por unos segundos antes de lamer su mejilla. Peter lo aparto con una risa débil, limpiándose la piel con la punta de su camisa.

\- Sabes que no me gusta cuando haces eso. – Trató de reprenderlo, pero cualquier autoridad que pudo haber tenido se esfumo con la sonrisa en su rostro. Canuto ladró, lanzándose contra el mago y lamiendo todo lo que su lengua alcanzaba. Peter gruño entre risa, moviendo su cabeza para evitar las babas del animal.

Dejo que la magia corriera por su cuerpo, sintiendo como se volvía cada vez más pequeño, hasta que una rata reemplazo el lugar donde antes había un joven. El animal uso su pequeña estatura para huir del canino, quien entre ladridos juguetones lo persiguió toda la tarde.

* * *

(Esa noche, cuatro animales corrieron por el bosque, lanzando sus cabezas al cielo con cada aullido del lobo.)

(Jugaron, saltaron, durmieron.) ( _Vivieron_ )

( _"Manada" Susurro el lobo en la cabeza de Remus, cuando al otro día este se despertó sobre un ciervo, un perro acurrucado a su lado y una rata sobre su pecho._ )

* * *

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó James en un susurro, sus ojos en el cielo estrellado. Ambos jóvenes estaban recostados contra el marco de la ventana, sus piernas apenas tocándose.

\- A la mansión. – Respondió. James apretó los puños, moviendo sus ojos al azabache junto al él.

Sirius mantenía la mirada en los grandes territorios de Hogwarts. Nada en su lenguaje corporal mostraba desagrado ante la idea.

\- Puedes venir a mi casa. – Propuso, un poco de desesperación en su voz. Sirius no respondió, no era necesario, ambos sabían.

(Pero James recordaba la ultima vez que habían estado separados. Recordaba los cientos de pociones que pasaron por los labios del azabache. Recordaba su expresión de dolor cada vez que se movía.)

\- Solo en navidad. Solo dos días. – Agarró la mano de su amigo. Sirius lo permitió, apretando su agarre por unos segundos como disculpa.

(James podía imaginárselo. El enorme árbol de navidad en medio de la sala, sus padres sentados juntos en el sillón, Regulus en el suelo frente a ellos, su cabeza recostada sobre las piernas de Dorea. James y Sirius estarían frente al árbol, carcajadas saliendo de sus bocas, hombro contra hombro, rodilla con rodilla. Las luces navideñas alumbrando a su familia.)

\- Siempre tendré el espejo conmigo. – Prometió Sirius en un murmuro. James asintió.

(Y así como cuando no supo si su hermano se recuperaría de la golpiza mágica que le había dado Walburga, James no soltó la mano cálida en toda la noche.)

* * *

(- Feliz Navidad. – Murmuro James en medio de la noche a un espejo oscuro.)

(Sirius, horas después, pego el espejo contra su pecho, acurrucándose bajo las sabanas, las lágrimas perdiéndose entre su almohada.)

* * *

En la navidad antes de que Sirius viajara a Hogwarts por primera vez, él y su hermano habían continuado con la tradición que habían empezado en su niñez.

Después del banquete y las celebraciones elegantes, se reunían en la habitación de Sirius, ambos con pequeñas cajitas en sus bolsillos. Eran regalos secretos que intercambiaban cada año, creados por sus propias manos. Sirius, como el mayor, era siempre el primero.

Regulus, nueve años de edad, alegre e ilusionado, abrió la caja. Dentro había una manilla, con algunos hilos sueltos y una estructura débil. Fue su regalo favorito.

Sirius, por su lado, recibió un simple collar. Una cuerda negra, con un circulo colgando de él, una equis dentro de la figura.

\- Cada palo de la equis somos nosotros. – Había murmurado Regulus, pasando su pequeña mano por la madera. – Van en dirección contraria. – Una sonrisa, tímida y alegra había surgido por primera vez en la noche. – Pero siempre estamos conectados por el circulo ¿Ves? - Sirius, con los ojos aguados y la garganta seca, no pudo hacer más que asentir, despeinando el cabello del menor.

Aquel collar no se había separado de su cuello desde el momento en que Regulus se lo había amarrado. En su hogar siempre lo mantenía bajo sus prendas, ocultándolo de ojos curiosos. En la escuela no se esforzaba por esconderlo, pues solo Regulus entendía su significado. (Era una de las pocas cosas que era _suya_. No de los Black, no de Slytherin, no de su madre o su padre, _suyo_. Le recordaba que más allá del príncipe que todos veían, había una persona. Le recordaba que _Sirius_ existía.)

Un día, el símbolo había aparecido en uno de los muros del salón donde se reunían, pintado a mano por uno de los muchos artistas que ahora poblaban el grupo. Pequeños dibujos en varios cuadernos lo siguieron hasta que de alguna forma todos los integrantes parecían tener un accesorio con la figura. Y Sirius, sin saber muy bien como había ocurrido, se encontró dándole una pulsera, con la figura en medio, a la siguiente nueva persona.

Pronto, se volvería un requisito para entrar al salón donde se reunían.

(En Hogwarts, aquel símbolo pasaría a ser tan parte del castillo como las casas que los separaban. En el futuro, una Hufflepuff media sangre lo tendría tatuado en su hombro. Un Ravenclaw Pura Sangre lo tendría siempre colgando del pendiente en su oreja. Una Gryffindor hija de muggles lo tendría amarrado alrededor de su cuello, el circulo contra su pecho. Un Slytherin con su madre muerta y su padre en Azkaban lo dibujaría una y otra vez sobre el brazo donde su padre tenía un tatuaje que lo había condenado.)

(Y afuera, donde todo se enredaba entre política y prejuicios, significaba…Significaba _lealtad_ , donde siempre encontrarían un lugar seguro. Significaba _coraje_ , donde siempre tendrían a alguien luchando por ellos. Significaba _ambición_ , donde se unirían como viejos amigos para destruir a todo lo que se interpusiera. Significaba _sabiduría_ , donde siempre encontrarían el conocimiento que buscaban. Significaba _eres uno de nosotros_.)

(Y Sirius, resignado, observaría en silencio como lo _suyo_ se volvía de _todos_. Como aquel collar que lo había mantenido _humano_ se volvía el símbolo del grupo que había creado.)

(Quizás solo se estaba engañando. Quizás realmente solo era un Black, un Sltyherin, de su madre, de su padre.)

( _Acepto que solo "Sirius" nunca había existido._ )

* * *

Albus Dumbledore se recostó sobre su asiento, sus ojos brillando, mientras observaba a todos los profesores de su escuela discutir a los estudiantes. Se metió uno de los curiosos dulces nuevos que había comprado en su ultima visita al mundo muggle, tildando su cabeza contra el curiosos sabor.

\- ¿Albus? – Su mirada se clavo en Minerva, una sonrisa suave en sus labios. La animago se contuvo a si misma de rodar los ojos, pues sabía perfectamente que, aunque parecía que no ponía atención, el director recordaría todo lo dicho en la reunión.

\- Gracias a todos. ¡Sigan con el buen trabajo! Horace, ¿te podrías quedar un momento? – Los profesores se levantaron, dando murmuro de despedidas antes de salir del despacho.

Slughorn revolvió el azúcar en su taza, no pudiendo evitar desear que fuera algo más fuerte.

\- ¿Cómo esta Sirius Black? Debe estar devastado por la enfermedad de su madre. – Albus suspiro, una expresión de compasión y tristeza en su rostro. Horace carraspeo, tomando un poco de su té antes de proseguir.

\- Se encuentra bien. No muy diferente a años anteriores. En serio Albus, creo que hubiera sido un magnifico Perfecto. Todavía no entiendo porque te opusiste a ello. – Se quejo el profesor de pociones, quien nunca se saltaba una oportunidad para complacer a las familias más poderosas.

\- Oh sí. Hubiera sido magnifico. Pero el pobre muchacho ya tiene tantas responsabilidades, siendo el heredero de una familia, más el grupo de estudio que creó. Y su pobre madre tan enferma que no puede salir de su casa. No no Horace, hubiese sido cruel ponerlo bajo más presión. – Albus sonrió con pesar, reclinándose en su asiento y cruzando sus dedos en su regazo.

Slughorn se contuvo de comentar, pues el perfecto que había elegido al final también era un heredero y era parte del grupo del mayor de los Black, además de que su padre había fallecido las pasadas vacaciones. En su lugar, hizo un sonido de concuerdo, tomando de su taza.

Albus estaba completamente consciente de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su viejo amigo, pero se negó a elaborar. Ya lo había visto antes. Un joven carismático, inteligente, con gran habilidad para la magia, recolectando todo tipo de personas, excepto los nacidos de muggle.

Lo lamentaba por el muchacho, pues él no había decidido nacer en una familia tan oscura, pero se negaba a crear al próximo Lord Voldermort. No cometería ese error otra vez.

Su hermano por otro lado…Si. Regulus aún se podía salvar. Albus se aseguraría de ello.

* * *

Sirius paso la hoja del libro, escuchando los murmullos de los estudiantes en el salón. Algunos se reunían en mesa apartadas, sus cabezas unidas, un nuevo misterio entre sus manos. Otros disfrutaban de las pinturas y caballetes junto a la ventana, animando sus obras en cuanto terminaban. Los más atléticos reían junto al fuego, planeando el próximo partido. Ninguno había anticipado pasar ahí la tarde, pero, inconscientemente, el salón donde se reunían se había vuelto un lugar extremadamente concurrido, donde las personas dejaban sus batas en la puerta, y dejaban de ser Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff, y se volvían jóvenes extraordinariamente talentosos, reuniéndose con amigos igual de brillantes.

Escuchó a alguien sentarse a su lado, provocando que alzara la cabeza por unos segundos antes de volver al texto. Por muy desinteresado que pareciera, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus manos apretando el agarre en su libro. Podía sentir a su animal revolcándose en su pecho, deseando jugar con su amigo. Sirius mantuvo los ojos en las letras.

\- Hoy es luna llena. – Comento Remus Lupin, su mirada gacha, su boca fruncida. Sirius asintió. – ¿Vas a ir con nosotros? – Por unos segundos, Sirius creyó haber escuchado mal ( _rogo haber escuchado mal_ ), pero al alzar los ojos, se encontró con los de Lupin, quien lo miraba con seriedad.

Sintió como, por unos segundos, su cuerpo fue incapaz de respirar. Como su corazón se detuvo, sus manos se congelaron y la sangre por sus venas se volvió hielo. (Nononononononono. Remus no podía saber. No podía. Todo se arruinaría.) Recobro la compostura en el tiempo que alguien tarda en pestañar, cerrando el libro con un golpe seco.

\- No se dé que hablas, Lupin. – Contesto, su boca seca. Remus alzo una ceja, sus brazos cruzados. Sus miradas chocaron, ninguno hablando durante varios minutos.

\- Hueles igual. – Sirius se permitió cerrar los ojos, maldiciendo su estupidez. Por supuesto que iba a oler igual, ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso cuando decidió que salir a correr con un lobo cada luna llena era una maravillosa idea?

\- Ya veo. No se preocupe, no volveré. – Se levanto, sus piernas sintiéndose como gelatina, y aun así empezó a caminar, su corazón como piedra.

\- No, Sirius, espera. – Remus lo había alcanzado afuera del salón, su mano rodeando su muñeca. Sirius la aparto bruscamente. Ignoro el dolor que paso por la expresión de Remus ante su rechazo.

\- Espero que este claro que su secreto esta a salvo conmigo, en cuento el mío este a salvo con usted. – Le dio una última mirada fría al hombre lobo antes de seguir su camino.

Sintió los ojos de Remus hasta que cruzo la esquina.

(Esa noche, el lobo aulló, llamando al miembro faltante de su manada, con un siervo a su lado y una rata entre sus patas.)

(Y Sirius, con los labios apretados y la mirada triste, observo desde una ventana, esperando hasta que tres adolescentes aparecieran del bosque antes de volver a su sala común.)

* * *

\- Tienes la sucia sangre de Muggles corriendo por tus venas. ¿Con que derecho vienes a decirme que estoy mal? – Se burlo Stephen Burke, Slytherin de cuarto año, su rostro mostrando disgusto. El pequeño Hufflepuff, media sangre, a quien iba dirigido el insulto se encogió ligeramente en si mismo, sus ojos abiertos como platos. (Se suponía que ahí estaban seguros. Se suponía que aquí nadie los atacaría.)

El silencio rodeo la habitación, la tensión tan alta que casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Sirius se levanto de su asiento, dejando su libro en la mesa mas cercana. Stephen, quien pareció recordar donde se encontraba, empalideció, pero no se retractó.

- _"Atabraquium"_ \- El hechizo no fue más que un suave murmuro, la varita apenas asomándose por la manga del Black. Stephen se congelo, su cuerpo atrapado en la postura prepotente que había mantenido. Sirius se acerco con elegancia, sus ojos grises fijos en su víctima.

\- No me importa de qué familia son. – Empezó, acariciando la mejilla de Burke, una sonrisa casi gentil en su rostro. – No me importa de que casa son. – Sus manos pasaron al cuello del menor, casi pareciendo que lo ahorcaba. – No me importa sus opiniones políticas, morales, culturales. – Desato con cuidado el collar de Stephen, donde el símbolo del grupo colgaba. Lo guardo en su bolsillo antes de devolver su mirada al Slytherin. – Aquí dentro nada de eso importa. Están aquí porque pueden ser extraordinarios. Porque las personas aquí los van a forzar a ser mejor. – La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, alzando su varita y apuntándola al pecho de Stephen.

Frank Longbottom, quien había detenido su discusión sobre la defensa contra las artes oscuras en cuanto el insulto había resonado en la habitación, dio un paso al frente. Había aceptado ser parte del grupo y solía diferir a Sirius dentro de el, pero también era un perfecto y no permitiría que alguien saliese lastimado, no importa cuanto lo mereciera.

Sirius, quien por el rabillo del ojo vio el movimiento, inclino la cabeza. Conecto por unos segundos sus ojos con los de Longbottom, alzando una ceja ante la severa mirada del mayor. Fue suficiente para que Frank dudara.

\- " _Mobilicorpus"_ – El cuerpo del Slytherin se levantó unos centímetros del suelo. Sirius movió su varita hacía la puerta, el cuerpo congelado siguiendo el movimiento. Lo llevo hasta el pasillo, donde lo deposito con gracia.

\- Aquellos que no sepan valorar a cada una de las personas aquí adentro, no tienen derecho a este lugar. – Y sin darle una sola mirada más, giro sobre sus talones, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Solo porque su corazón era más fuerte que su mente, no significaba que la pequeña duda que había tenido el sombrero entre Revanclaw y Gryffindor en lo referente a Lily Evans hubiese sido sin razón.

Así que Lily, con solo una pizca de información, se dedicó a _investigar._

Suaves susurros entre estudiantes, cabezas gachas y miradas furtivas. Murmuraban sobre el grupo, sus integrantes, sus habilidades, su símbolo. La mayoría siendo especulaciones, pues nadie estaba seguro de lo que pasaba tras las puertas de madera. Algunos, incluso, habían tomado el hábito de llamarlos "el circulo" aunque nadie estaba muy seguro de donde había aparecido el apodo.

Había muchos rumores. Cientos de cosas en las que Lily pudo profundizar. Y, sin embargo, lo que llamo su atención como abeja a miel, fueron los… _tipos_ de magos que hablaban. Todos y cada uno de ellos tenia, al menos, un padre con sangre mágica. Ninguno hijo de muggles parecía consciente de lo que pasaba bajo sus narices, y ninguno de sus compañeros parecía tener afán de compartir.

¿Y Lily? ...Lily pudo sentir como la ira crecía en su pecho, su sangre ardiendo. ¿Cómo se atrevían a traer su propaganda racista a la escuela que ella amaba? Sabía que, al graduarse, tendría que lidiar con todo, pero hasta ahora el ambiente en Hogwarts había sido agradable, la mayoría de los estudiantes siendo bastante inclusivos. Pero ahora incluso sus compañeros de casa, quienes usualmente eran los que más repudiaban el sistema de discriminación por sangre, susurraban entre ellos.

Y Lily sabía perfectamente contra quien descargar su rabia. (Pues si había una cosa que todos los rumores parecían concordar, era que Sirius Black era la cabeza tras el grupo.)

Marcho por los pasillos, su mente en un solo destino. Le mostraría a Black donde podía meter su xenofobia.

* * *

\- Joven Black. – Dumbledore le sonrió, mirándolo como un abuelo observaría a su desobediente nieto. Sirius, con la espalda recta y los ojos fríos, respondió con un seco "director." Lily, quien estaba sentada en la silla adyacente, sonrió con satisfacción. Se haría justicia.

\- Veras Sirius, la señorita Evans ha traído a mi atención algo preocupante. Este…grupo de estudio…- Dumbledore suspiro con tristeza, mirando a Sirius con decepción.

Sirius no sabía si reír o rodar los ojos. "Traído a mi atención", como si el anciano no tuviera su atención en el grupo desde su creación. Se pregunto cómo diablos Evans se había involucrado en la desesperada campaña del director de tener todo en su control. (Sintió pena por la peliroja. Si tan solo sus padres tuvieran una pizca de magia. Hubiera brillado en el grupo.)

\- La escuela se enorgullece en tener estudiantes de diferentes antecedentes y hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para tratarlos a todos por igual. En especial en estos tiempos tan oscuros. – Dumbledore inclino ligeramente la cabeza, dándole una mirada llena de significado a Sirius.

Las ganas de reír estaban ganando. No creía que preguntarle al director cuando fue la última vez que "trato por igual" a un niño de familia oscura contra uno de descendencia muggle, o incluso a un estudiante por fuera de Gryffindor, fuera una buena idea, pero estuvo increíblemente tentado. En cambio, mantuvo la calma, conservando el rostro desinteresado que había portado desde que había entrado a la oficina.

\- No puedo permitir que exista un club que excluya a un grupo particular de estudiantes. – Dumbledore se recostó contra el asiento, sus hombros caídos y su expresión triste.

Lily se removió incomoda. Quería justicia y que trataran a todos por igual, pero no estaba muy segura de que deshacer el grupo fuera la mejor forma de hacerlo. Sabía que muchos habían encontrado un hogar entre aquellos misteriosos muros y no quería quitarles eso. (Solo quería…Quería igualdad. Quería que dejaran de juzgarla por quienes eran sus padres. Se suponía que este era el mundo al que pertenecía, ¿no?) Pero mantuvo su silencio, pues Dumbledore seguramente tenía una buena razón.

\- Según las reglas…- Sirius inclino su cuerpo ligeramente para adelante. – La cabeza de un club, ya sea el equipo de quidditch o un grupo de estudio, tiene derecho a decidir quien entra y quien sale. – Dumbledore no dijo palabra, observando al joven con una mirada indescifrable. – Los maestros solo interfieren cuando se han roto las reglas de la escuela. ¿Hemos roto alguna regla? – Cuestiono, sus ojos brillando. Dumbledore lo considero durante unos minutos antes de responder.

\- No. Pero estoy seguro de que entiendes mi inquietud. Después de todo, tú has visto como está división puede causar problemas, ¿no? – La sonrisa del director era gentil, casi parecía pedir perdón por sus descuidadas palabras. Por primera vez en la reunión, Sirius perdió el completo control de sus emociones. La ira era clara en su mirada. (¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de su familia? ¿De su hermano? ¿De cosas que no entendía?)

Se levantó de golpe de la silla, su mirada tan fría que parecía congelar el aire en la oficina.

\- Creo que mi abuelo dejo en claro su opinión sobre estas pequeñas reuniones sin sentido, profesor. ¿Necesita algo, o me puedo retirar? – Sirius no era un fan de usar su estatus ni el nombre de la familia para salirse de situaciones complicadas, pero sabía cuando se enfrentaba a alguien quien ni en el arte de las palabras podría derrotar. No todavía.

Dumbledore negó la cabeza, haciendo un ademan con la mano hacía la puerta. Sirius miró el retrato de su antepasado, inclinado la cabeza en respeto, antes de salir.

Lily no tardo en seguirlo.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema con los nacidos de muggle? – Exclamo en furia, plantándose frente al Black para evitar su andar. Sirius respiro con pesadez. Solo quería unos momentos de paz para recomponerse, ¿era eso tan difícil?

\- Dígame una tradición del solsticio de invierno. – Exigió, su voz cansada. Lily, perpleja por la repentina pregunta, frunció el ceño. – De Yule. – Aclaro Sirius, aun así, Lily se mantuvo en silencio. – Dígame una tradición mágica. Algo sobre nuestro pueblo que pruebe que es más que una turista en el mundo mágico. – La expresión de Lily se lleno de enojo, sin embargo, ni una palabra salió de su boca.

\- Su sangre no me interesa, pero no quiero a un montón de ignorantes en un grupo de estudio. – Inclino la cabeza, su mirada seria. – Buenas noches. – Y siguió su camino sin mirar atrás.

* * *

-" _Tempus_ "- James observo los números flotando frente a él. Nope, No habían cambiado. Sirius estaba tarde.

Paso la mano por su cabello, despeinándolo aun más, un suspiro saliendo de su boca. No se habían reunido en…Casi un mes. Se habían encontrado una semana antes de la ultima luna llena, a la que, por alguna razón, Sirius había faltado. Además, no había respondido sus cada vez más insistentes llamadas por el espejo. James sabía que lo tenía, pues cada vez que conectaba veía un bolsillo en movimiento. Pero Sirius parecía determinado en ignorarlo.

Caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación, lanzando miradas furtivas a la puerta cerrada.

Otra hora paso.

Se recostó contra el muro, golpeando su cabeza suavemente contra el, y preguntándose si quizás había sido ingenuo pensar que Sirius aparecería, después de todo, lo había estado ignorando.

Cuando estaba considerando levantarse e irse, la puerta se abrió con lentitud. Giro la cabeza, listo para hacer una broma sobre la aparentemente horrible capacidad del Black de leer el tiempo, pero su voz se ahogo en su garganta al ver lo que entraba.

El perro, con las orejas, la cola y la cabeza gacha, caminó hacía el Gryffindor hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para recostar la cabeza sobre las piernas de James, acurrucando su cuerpo lo más junto posible. Inmediatamente James empezó a consentirlo, pasando su mano por el delicado pelaje.

\- ¿Sirius? – Susurro, sintiendo como la preocupación crecía en su pecho. El Slyhterin era casi paranoico con su forma de animago, muy consciente de los problemas que tendría si era descubierto. Por ello, solo se transformaba por dos razones. La luna llena o…O cuando ser humano se volvía demasiado pesado para sus jóvenes hombros.

El perro gimió, enterrando su rostro contra el estomago del humano. Era lo mas cercano a un llanto que Sirius había hecho en años. James apretó los labios hasta que estos se volvieron una firme línea blanca, pasando ambas manos por la cabeza del animal. Resistió las ganas de investigar, de descubrir que afligía a su hermano, pues sabía que eso no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

\- El mapa esta avanzando muy bien. Necesito que me ayudes con algunos hechizos, quiero que el mapa pueda defenderse si alguien intenta abrirlo sin el código…- Hablo durante toda la noche, sus manos siempre sobre el canino.

* * *

\- Sirius. Por favor. ¿Podemos hablar? –

\- Estoy ocupado, Lupin. –

* * *

\- ¿Dónde tu abuelo? – Murmuro James, su postura resignada. Sirius asintió.

James miro su escoba, su ceño fruncido. Estaba empezando a odiar las vacaciones.

\- Voy a estar bien. – Respondió Sirius, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. James le dio una mirada de reproche.

\- No puedes saber eso. – Refunfuño, sus brazos cruzados. Sirius rodo los ojos, lanzando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de James, acercando al azabache a su cuerpo.

(James no se permitió mostrar lo absolutamente extasiado que lo ponía esa pequeña acción, pues hacía unos meses Sirius se rehusaba por completo a iniciar contacto físico si no era absolutamente necesario.)

\- Te preocupas demasiado. – Se burlo Sirius. James conecto su codo con el estomago del otro en represalia, causando no más que una risa ahogada por parte del Slytheirn.

\- ¿No tienes un partido al que ir? - Preguntó Sirius tras unos minutos de silencio, dándole una mirada al uniforme de Quiddicht que portaba su… (¿Amigo? ¿Hermano? Sirius fue criado para aplastar a sus enemigos, no para definir el afecto que sentía por alguien más.) James. Que portaba James.

James vio a lo lejos el campo de Quidditch, donde las sillas ya empezaban a llenarse. Sabía que, como capitán, debería ser el primero en el vestidor, listo para dar ordenes de ultimo momento. Movió los ojos al joven junto él, a quien no vería en al menos dos meses. (Quien todavía no le contaba lo que había pasado las vacaciones pasadas. Quien ya conocía el dolor de un cruciatus. Quien siempre volvía con una sonrisa más apagada.)

\- En un rato. – Apoyo la cabeza sobre el cabello del Slytherin, acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

Si. Definitivamente odiaba las vacaciones.

* * *

 **James: ¡Abrazo!**

 **Sirius: 0-0 ¿Que es un abrazo..?**

 **James: 0-0….TE VOY A ENSEÑAR QUE ES EL AMOR DE VERDAD D;**

 **Sirius: ….Ok?**

 **Creo que tengo que decir esto… Esto** **NO ES JAMESXSIRIUS** **. Se que hay momentos en los que parece, pero no, es solo amor de familia/ hermanos. La cosa es que Sirius no sabe como expresar amor, no sabe lo que es el cariño, así que James, siendo una persona táctil, sube sus muestras de cariño como x10000000.**

 **Honestamente, se esta volviendo ridículo. Se supone que serian 3 capitulo, cada uno mas o menos de 10,000 palabras, que recorrería toda la vida escolar de Sirius y un poco más. Estamos en el tercer capitulo y acaba de termina quinto /)-° y ya vamos por 28,000 palabras D,:**

 **Creo que van a ser 5 en total...o 6...Ya no se :,(**

 **¡Pregunta! ¿Qué es lo que más les gusta de la historia? ¿La relación entre Sirius y James? ¿El grupo? ¿La política?**

 **No se cuando vuelva a subir, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Felices Fiestas!**

 **¿Fav?**

 **¿Follow?**

 **¿Review?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **¡Ciao Ciao!**


End file.
